Stoneblessed
by tjlockwood
Summary: I was no-one special. In fact, I was a background character. Someone who nothing exciting ever happened to, until I was taken by Azog, Azog the Defiler. Dragged across Middle-Earth, falling in love and fighting a mad sorcerer, I should have known, that from then on, my life would never be the same. (Rated M just to be safe) *SEQUEL NOW OUT!* Link: /s/108
1. Prologue

_I wasn't the world's fittest person, in fact, I was far from it. Myself, and people around me, considered me fat, although my peers and friends would never admit it. I, on the other hand, said it all the time, though mainly to cheer my friends up. I was about 5"8', fairly tall for a girl my age, but my height helped proportion my weight to make me look thinner. I thrived on fantasy and sci-fi and loved reading. I wore checked shirts, jeans and boots and the humble meat pie was comfort food. I suppose I had plenty of friends, but was closest to about six of them, and even then, I didn't talk much out of school. I was always the goodie-goodie, always helping others before myself but always had a morbid fascination with villainy. After all, opposites attract right?_


	2. Chapter One

_1:54 am_

I inwardly groan, I'd tossed and turned for hours now, trying to sleep but unable to shake off the feeling that I was being watched. Thankfully, it was a Friday, so I didn't have to get up early for school tomorrow, where I left at quarter to seven just to arrive in time for the bell. The feeling started over six months ago, I'd be just dozing off when I'd see something out of the corner of my eye, or hear a noise out of place in the room. It was the only thing I was truly scared of, the unknown. The same thing had been every night ever since and each time, my paranoia had grown and grown to the point where I was jumping at creaky floorboards and flinched at the sound of my friends' laughter, only making them laugh more. But tonight was different, it had only lasted for half an hour or so, but tonight it'd been happening for a good four hours now. As soon as my paranoia peaked, it stopped, plunging me into an eerie silence. _This is getting ridiculous, you weren't a child for goodness sake, _I think to myself _you shouldn't be scared of a few shadows! _And once again, I try to sleep.

There's a strange buzzing, almost a low growl and I bolt awake, being the light sleeper I am and see a faint orange light coming from my left, which I figure impossible as there is only my mirror propped against the wall, then dismissing it as nothing more than my eyes playing tricks on me while I was still half-asleep. The buzzing grows in size but lowers in pitch for a moment and raises so dramatically in pitch that I cover your ears in a futile attempt to block out the ear splitting sound. I was terrified, no one had woken in my house, not my parents, not even my pesky sister, who was eighteen months younger than me, my eyes widen in disbelief as I turn and see the silhouette of a hobbling figure, wavering like a mirage and coming closer, almost through the mirror, like through setting jelly. I feint sleep as another of these figures come through the mirror, stepping into my room. Peeking from under my eyelashes, I notice that they are humanoid, but disfigured as though mutilated to the point of death and brought back again. One was hobbling, like it had suffered a leg injury in the past. It had long, matted hair and half a nose. Its marred face showed a long, cruel past. The other, was noticeably less disfigured. He was obviously blind in one eye, with it being a vile, misty white and his hair in thick dreadlocks, nose similar to his counterparts.

My memory clicks, these are orcs, like from my fantasy books, although a lot quieter than I would have imagined, a lot stealthier too, not when they breathed or knocked something over. A third orc appears; he has barely any disfigurement and was paler than his kin, like moonlight and obviously the leader. He is at least 6"5', if not larger and he has a look in his pale blue eyes that screams hate and rage, but also what looks like pain, but it's obvious that he hides his problems and past from his followers. He has scars, pink against his skin. I'm unsure if they are decorative or not but I dare not ask, or even move. I just wanted to sleep after all, _Is that too much to ask?! _I wail internally. He approaches my bed with only one stride and rips the sheets off me, and I shiver, ruining my own façade. He jerks me into a sitting position and proceeds to cover my mouth with a large, pale hand and sneers, "Make a noise and you die. Understood?" his voice is heavily accented, almost Scottish but not quite. Too scared to utter even a whimper I simply nod, and he releases my face and I gasp for air as the two other orcs grab me off the bed, none too gently and hold me standing in front of their leader like a rare prize they were showing off. He reaches for my chest and I squirm, trying to escape the orc and his icy gaze, not wanting any part in his plans, which I had no doubt they would be innocent. The only success I have is the lesser orcs holding me tighter and their leader chuckling darkly, reaching for me again and grabbing my shirt, ripping it as though it were paper. I wince from the exposure to the cold. I realise that, should I make a wrong step, and he could easily kill me, and probably not feel overly guilty about it afterwards. Soon enough, I was stark naked, under the scrutiny of the pale orc, his eyes void of emotion, his face blank like an empty book. "We must go. Give me the girl." He orders. Immediately, the orcs do as he bids, eager to serve their master. They release me and shove me towards the orc. Wide eyed, I stumble into him. Grasping my forearm, he drags me into the mirror after him.


	3. Chapter Two

It feels like walking, well being pushed through frigid water or setting jelly and then there's nothing but pain, white hot pain. It is like thousands of pins pricking me all over while being pummelled with a hammer, branded with red-hot iron and being eaten alive by ants. I scream in voiceless agony and desperately grasp at his arm, only to find it a piece of metal with four metal prongs shoved into a severely scarred stump of flesh. I futilely try to let go, but the pain only magnifies. Stuck to his prosthetic, I scream and scream until my voice is hoarse. I feel my hair grow from my shoulders to my hips, feel my ears change shape and watch in voiceless terror as my own flesh moves to cover and reform on the orc's arm, taking shape to make a new limb for my captor. I feel the flesh rip from my body and form clothes, weapons and even shoes. If that isn't bad enough, I watch as his prosthetic changes shape to accommodate this new flesh and with my own flesh, proceeds to assume the form of a normal, orc hand, identical in shape to a human's. My body twists and tears as the transfiguration takes place. Had I been watching from a distance, I would have been astounded at the miraculous process, as my hair had changed from its usual dull colour to become vibrant and healthy and my eyes go brilliant as opposed to their usual dismal pigment. My breath become jagged and my vision goes black around the edges as tall pine trees, damp earth, a dark, cloudy sky like a passing storm and a blur of dark figures come into view before someone lifts me, bridal style. I snuggle into their chest like a child and I am taken through a huge camp towards a large tent, larger than its neighbours and they place me on a temporary bed, slightly larger than a king-sized back home. _Home... _I think, _what I wouldn't give to be back at home.._. a tear slides down my cheek, the saddening thoughts that had been pressed to the back of your mind had once more reared its ugly head. _It's in the past, stop thinking about and get over it, _I mentally scold, _do you want to die out here? _

My body still quakes from the trip here, the formerly agonising pain now only a dull throbbing as you try desperately to stop your tears, knowing that, if the orcs are anything like they are in my books, view it as a sign of weakness. Once the tears stop coming, I begin a slow descent into unconsciousness. I turn to get comfortable and I notice the stranger who had brought me here, to this strange place in the middle of the night, away from my normal life, was still watching me, almost as though they were worried. Being in the foetal position I had adopted, could only see his feet, so I could not see his facial expression, should he have any. Before I lose all consciousness I see a pale back leave the tent, not even looking behind them to take another look at me, almost as though they did not care about my wellbeing. _Of course they don't, they have more important things to worry about, _is my final thought before being lulled to sleep, exhausted from the ordeals I have just been through.

- xXx -

As I sleep, a small army of orcs and other such beings scurry around doing whatever duties they have been assigned while their leader rests against the side of a huge white canine, just outside the tent his new prisoner was in, two guards stationed outside, although both stations on the sides of the tent while he was out the front, more than capable of grabbing I should you make any attempt at escape, earning curious looks and whispers from passing orcs as to why he wasn't in his own tent. He was looking at a piece of parchment, old and raggedy, with the picture of a female elf drawn crudely on it. There is a picture of someone who awfully similar to me, although I wouldn't know that. In fact, the picture is identical to me, right down to a small lack of pigmentation in my upper lip, giving most the appearance of it having been cut at a young age. It is just one of the many small flaws on me body that made you, well, me, the marks that told my life story. His eyes flick between the picture of me and his new arm, flexing and relaxing the muscles in his fingertips, like it had never been cut off. A small, barely noticeable spark of emotion perforates his icy, expressionless eyes before being rapidly extinguished, leaving him unreadable once more.


	4. Chapter Three

I wake to the sounds of clanging, shouts and other such noises I'd expect to find in a large camp. As I go to open my eyes, my mind reels from the memory of what I'd been put through what seems like only a few hours ago. I shudder at the memory of my flesh crawling off of you and onto him. I go to stretch but find myself to be tied at the wrists. _What'd you expect?! _I mentally slap myself _He won't just let you go walkabout… _I groan, cramped from sleeping in an awkward position for a good ten hours, stock still. I finally manage to sit up, and gaze around what seems to be my prison. It was simple yet seemed relatively large, for a tent. I had been sleeping on a large bed with animal hide blankets, sketchily stitched together. I was not uncomfortable with the skins, and I did spot a fox pelt and rabbit pelt here and there, as I had a close friend who enjoyed shooting feral animals back –. No, I decide not to think about it, leaving tears unshed. There is a small fire pit, for cooking and heating so I suppose it must be winter in this new place. There was only one door, on the left _Makes it harder for me to escape unnoticed I suppose, _I figure, as the most logical answer. There is a small, rickety desk, covered in maps, letters and even a quill and ink. _Geez, where am I, the middle ages? _My thoughts dripping with sarcasm, although I mentally note who had just been abducted by orcs, so it was entirely possible. I stand up and go to head to the desk when I hear a heavy padding and a sound not dissimilar to someone dismounting a horse and I risk a quick glance at the entrance, before taking a double take as the fear of what was coming towards me sinks in.

An absurdly large, intimidating shadow appears on the ground in front of and me and I quake in genuine fear as I instinctively drop to the ground, curling up in a foetal position, eyes down as I hear him approach me, each step causing a new wave of fear to pound against me like waves at high tide against a rock. A pair of booted feet appear, only a metre from me, if that, and a hand roughly grabs my face, forcing me to look him in the eye. His eyes did not seem as angry as before, almost tender, loving. His eyes were not, as I had first thought, a cold blue, but were more like a baby blue. I mentally punch myself in the face. He is after all, your abductor, you should not be marvelling at his eye colour, _or how strong his jawline is… _I inwardly sigh. "So, the she-elf awakes. We are to leave in thirty minutes. Stand up," he orders, each word making me even more scared than I already am. I make a lousy attempt at standing but fail, causing him to yank me up by the hair. I scream in pain and surprise, earning myself a slap in the face, silencing me instantly. I try but can't hold in a whimper of shock and pain, making him chuckle once more. "Who are you and why am I here?" I blurt out, the shock on his face that I dare spoke to him that way appear on my face as I shake uncontrollably, covering my mouth with my hands. He leers, though clearly unimpressed that I spoke at all, let alone as rudely as I did, "I am Azog, although most know me as Azog the Defiler, I am the leader of an army of orcs and, you, Tahlia, are here because I wanted you to be mine, to do with as I wish, and I must say, it will be fun breaking you." I spit in his face, outraged that anyone would think of such a thing, especially about a human being, being rather a rather mediocre person, popularity-wise at school. All I get in reply was another slap in the face, _damn is that getting annoying, _I think, _then again, I should have kept my mouth, and its contents to myself. _ As I hold my stinging face, he acts like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "You monster," I mutter darkly under my breath, half-hoping he heard me, half-hoping fearing he did. He must have because all I hear is a chuckle, like he found the statement a joke. "I may be a monster, but I am not a cruel one," is all he says and yanks me out of the tent by my hands. Winding his way through a mass of smaller tents, he gets towards the edge of the camp and he leads me to an enormous pen, filled with large, wolf-like creatures. He shoves me into the pen, shutting the gate behind me, "these are Wargs. Choose one" he states, clear that I need to get a move on.


	5. Chapter Four

There are hundreds of them, Wargs, mainly shades of brown. From the colour of dark chocolate to a mustard-y colour to a red rust brown and anything in between. All but one it seems, as near me, a large black male is looking at me intently. He is slightly larger than the rest and his coat is less matted than the rest with a nobler face. He didn't glare at me with hate or malice like the others did but a kind, approaching look like he knows I am a prisoner and what Azog wants to do with me. Timidly, I walk up to him, fully aware of the gathered crowd of orcs come to watch, curious. On the other hand, I am unaware of their expressions, most shock but one, my captor, was awestruck. I continue to move towards the Warg, eyes trained on each other, unlike the other Wargs, whose glances last only a brief moment before turning their attention to something else. A small scuffle breaks out between a dull brown and grey Warg and a low grumble from the black Warg stops it instantly. Trying not to appear scared shitless as the Warg looks at me intently, _it must be wondering what the fuck I'm doing_. I laugh nervously, the Warg's ears prick up upon hearing my laughter, which I always thought sounded like a hyenas' so didn't laugh very often.

It got up from its position. It begins to saunter towards me, now even more curious about the elf that was in the midst of the pack. As it approached, I instinctively freeze, not daring to take another step, so not to anger it. So did the Warg. _What the - !? _I have no idea what's happening. As I cock my head to the side, the Warg mirrors my action, as though it was mocking me, so I continue the short trek towards the curious pitch black creature. I was now face-to-face with the Warg. Up close, it's easily over five foot tall and eight foot long, if not bigger. It moves its huge head forward and I react by putting my still bound hands up in front of me to stop it or ward it off, every potentially painful or fatal situation gushing through my head. My hands touch its vast muzzle and it's like time stands still, even the orcs and other Wargs going silent. I more feel than hear a deep, resonating hum from the raven-coloured Warg, and it pushes its head further into my hands, an affectionate nuzzle that nearly topples me over. "Come. Now," my pale captor, Azog barks, and I try not to giggle at the fact he barked around the Wargs, a canine-like creature. I turn and briskly walk to him, remembering that last time I took too long I got backhanded, twice. I also decided that I would keep any snarky comments or actions to myself. I noticed he had a look in his eyes, almost joy, but also rage that disappears so fast I'm not entirely sure it was even there. He says something to a nearby orc, something about riding gear and meeting at a tent.

He once again, practically drags me back to the tent he first put me in upon your arrival and stops outside, turning abruptly. "Do you know what that is?" he points towards what was now my Warg, who had eagerly followed me from the pen. Azog seemed angry but joyous at the fact I had this particular Warg. "No," I reply, head bowed like a naughty child who'd been caught.

"He is the dominant male Warg," he roars, not giving a damn that many orcs had stopped to watch the spectacle unfolding between their leader and I, a 'lowly' elf.

"So," I say, about as ignorant as a child.

My pale captor just looks at me like I'm a complete buffoon, "In a Warg pack, there is dominant pair, who are always mated for life, so they don't mate again if their partner dies. There's a male," he gestures at your new companion, "and a female." He whistles. A white Warg trots up towards my pitch black one, nuzzling it affectionately. It dawns me that I, a prisoner, had the dominant male as my Warg, while his mate was my captor's. My jaw drops, but that didn't deter the orc from continuing, "It is orc law, that, should the dominant Warg pair's riders be of different sexes and be bonded so closely as you have with yours and I with mine, they are to also mate for life and are expected to remain so until death, a law that has not been disobeyed since the first age."


	6. Chapter Five

I begin to panic; you were only a teenager, never had a relationship for longer than six months and had only ever been in three anyway, I'm not ready for marriage! "B-but, y-you're a – and I'm a..." I trail off, unsure of what to say. "SILENCE, (Y/N)! Let me explain," He thunders, desperation apparent in his voice, "You're overreacting, never before have the dominants' riders been from different races like you and I. I had expected you to bond with a lower ranked Warg, given your, position within the army. And besides, you stupid she-elf, both riders must be willing to enter the marriage, along with being in love or they, and their Wargs will all die. So I can't force you into a relationship like the ones you're worried about. I can't blackmail or torture you either, so your assumptions are very much fictional," he says matter-of-factly. Just as he is about to continue, a lesser orc comes along with what must be the riding gear the Azog must have asked for. He shoves the bundle of equipment, very roughly, into my arms and scurries off, as does the accumulated crowd of orcs, after an icy glare from their leader.

"Now, you must learn to prepare and ride Tenebrae," he says, his voice tender, like he was teaching a young child.

"I'm sorry, who?" I divulge, unaware of who he's on about.

"Your Warg, Tenebrae. It means Shadows," he says, agitated. Everything he was saying suddenly making more sense.

"What's her name?" I gesture towards his mount, which was standing close to Tenebrae.

"She is Lunam, Moonlight," he coos, obviously affectionate towards her. I realise they must have bonded years ago. "When did you bond with her? Lunam, that is," I query, curious about Azog's past, particularly if I was expected to live the rest of my life with him, which, for an elf and orc, can be thousands of years. "We were bonded shortly after her birth, that was at least a century ago," he says, a little uncomfortable with the topic of his past, so I change the subject, "would you be able to teach me now, Azog?"

"Of course we can (y/n). Let's begin," he says, glad to be doing something other than talking about his past.

After Azog unbinds my wrists, it takes me only a moment to learn and remember how to put a saddle on Tenebrae. I am struggling to mount Tenebrae, having tried many times now without success. I feel hands on your waist; I panic, struggling against the stranger touching me. I thrash and kick out behind me. I hear a grunt and realise who it is and I stop immediately. The hands release me and I drop to the ground, legs turning to lead. I turn and begin to stammer out an apology, only to see a small smile on Azog's face, foreign in the gloomy camp. Suddenly, a booming laughter echoes around the camp. I realise it comes from Azog, "At least anyone who tries to steal my prize will be in for a nasty shock," he declares, still grinning, making me blush. "May we try again?" he asks, with all the manners of a gentleman. _Maybe he isn't so bad... _I wonder, trailing off. "Oh, of course we can, sorry. Sorry again for kicking you Azog," I say still blushing, a shy smile creeping onto my face. He once again picks me up by the waist and places me on top of Tenebrae, who had waited for me throughout my panic attack. Azog gracefully gets atop Lunam, and on a very serious note adds, "Practice mounting and dismounting." I nod, thankful he didn't get enraged at my accidental violent outburst.

He nudges Lunam's sides and I do the same to Tenebrae, who, thankfully, understands where I want to go and follows his white mate, who made a stunning match with her rider. Azog calls for me to catch up and I manage to get Tenebrae to move a little faster, slowing as I become level with Azog. "You ride well, for an elf. Have you ever ridden before?" Azog enquires

"We don't have Wargs back home, but I had ridden a horse a few times," I politely answer.

"You are polite towards me, why? All other elves would shun me and call me dirt," Azog presses further.

"I was always raised to be polite to others, regardless of who they are," I answer, shrugging.

"And?"

"I don't want to be hit again…" I admit. I earn a chuckle from him.

"Like I said, I may be a monster, but I am not a cruel one," he says, and for the first time since got here, I believe him.


	7. Chapter Six

I am given a brief tour of the encampment and know my way around the setup of the camp, which Azog told me was always the same, regardless of location. I would have sworn I passed at least a hundred orcs who look at me with disgust, though I care little of their opinion, I am curious as to why they hated me so much. By the time we got back to the tent's location, it and everything surrounding it were gone and the army was ready to move. Azog got off Lunam and walks over to me. I go to get off Tenebrae but with a curt shake of Azog's head, I know to stay on. He pulls out a bit of rope and loosely binds my wrists together and takes Tenebrae's reins out of my hands. Upon seeing my expression, he briefly explains, "You're still mine, pet, can't have you running off can we?" He made a good point and I know it, as I had already begun to make a plan to escape. He ties the reins roughly to the side of his saddle, moving Tenebrae closer to Lunam, therefore moving me closer to Azog. He remounts and we both move off, leading the army off to its next location.

While Azog and I are alone, he turns to me and says, "Do not talk unless I talk to you or give you my expressed permission. You will not call me Azog, you will call me Master. Understand?"

"Yes," I reply, and, upon realising my mistake, correct myself quickly, "Yes Master."

"Good girl," is all he has to say, effectively ending the conversation.

For the next hour, I just look around, trusting Azog to lead me where he wanted me to go. An orc, obviously a high rank by the fact he has a Warg while most of the army walked on foot approaches. He spits towards me, the phlegm-y gunk hitting me right in the face. I supress a squeal, opting instead to wipe it off without making too much fuss about it. "Orc shit," he says, obviously unimpressed with my existence. "She don't got much fight in her. Break her in already did ya?" he wheezes, a laugh as it turns out, "I wouldn't mind having her one night, gets rather lonely in me tent and a little company never hurt no-one, eh?" at the mention of this orc taking me to his tent makes Azog's head whip around, "You know me Zargulg, I don't share my things, especially when I haven't tried them out yet. Isn't that right, Pet?" he asked me, ice cold.

"Yes Master," I reply, remembering Azog's rules. A look of sadistic satisfaction crossed the other orc, Zargulg's disfigured face. "Well trained ain't she, last piece of elf filth we 'ad got beaten to a pulp and died 'cos she didn't listen to her owner," I gulp. I had no idea there were more prisoners before me. I look at Azog, demanding an explanation and he gives me a cool gaze that says _remember your place _and I quickly regain my composure while Zargulg babbles on _god, does he ever shut up, _I think, _please make him go away_, " - Although, she is quite a looker. For a she-elf that is. You got a decent catch, you sure I can't try 'er out?"

"No, she is mine. Be on your way Zargulg," Azog says, voice icier than ever, clearly not impressed with his ideas.

"Okay Defiler, have fun with your plaything," he leers, sending a kinky wink my way, "Elf muck," he concludes, promenading away barking orders at a bunch of orcs. I have a feeling that I hadn't seen the last of him.

We stopped around an hour and a half later for 'lunch', a meagre piece of stale bread and water. I dismount Tenebrae and stretch my legs before settling down to eat. The meal is small but I am grateful nonetheless, having had no food since dinner the night I was brought here. I thank Azog as he passes you your meal. All he does is grunt in return and settles down, obviously as hungry as I am. We eat in silence and as I finish I ask to relieve myself and head over to a nearby rock, the only thing offering privacy from the army. As I walk back, I see Azog looking out at his army. I stop beside him, "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Curious little pet, aren't you? We're going to a small fort, away from the fighting and death and into orc country," he replies. I feel a sense of awe towards the orc, leading his men away back to their homeland. Azog was definitely different from the other orcs, a lot more compassionate and understanding than the others. He seems to have been a lot nicer to me since I bonded with Tenebrae. Almost as if– _No, that couldn't be _right so I dismiss the thought as he leads me back to the Wargs, who had settled down next to each other, lavishing in each other's company. As Azog and I approach, the Wargs stand up. I mount Tenebrae easily, though with nowhere near as much grace Azog mounts Lunam with. He notices my ease getting into the saddle, "You've been practising," it's a statement, not a question. I beam, proud of myself. I had indeed practised a few times between eating my lunch and relieving myself. "Time to head off Tahlia," Azog says, calling an order to the rest of the army, setting it into motion.


	8. Chapter Seven

We travel until the sun begins to set, not stopping until Azog and his army decide to make camp in some ruins. He dismounts and motions for me to follow suit. I dismount Tenebrae and go over to Azog, who unties my wrists. They are chaffed so I rub them, having been tied up all day, Azog looks at me, concerned, "Are you okay, Tahlia?"

"Yes, I'm fine master, just a little stiff," I reply, voice slightly hoarse from not speaking much that day. Azog leads you through a maze of corridors and pillars before reaching a door. Pushing it open, I see a simple room. The first thing that catches my eye is the huge bed, big enough to fit four grown men. It has Azog's fur blanket, but it is better put together than I first thought, although with no apparent pattern. There is an abundance of torches, although mainly around a large, oak desk. He sits me down and begins to braid my long hair, his slender fingers making light work of my flowing tresses. "Do you like it? These ruins are a stronghold for me and my army, no other race knows about its location," he explains, very proud of himself and his secret, "You can talk freely here Tahlia, and you are my equal unless I say so otherwise, okay?"

"Okay," I reply, a little unsure of what he was getting at.

"We must head back out for the evening. I have a feast to get to and, as my jailbird, you are to come with me for I do love to show off my things," he says, finishing the braid, which was simple but better than having in my face, like it had been. "Thankyou Azog," I say, thoroughly grateful.

"Why are you so nice to your captor, most would not let one such as me give them food or drink, let alone take them into their room and touch them, even their own hair?" he asks. It dawns on me that he has a point, most prisoners would be rude towards him, yet I was not. I have no time to ponder further as he fastens what at first I think to be a necklace, around my neck. It is made out of plaited leather with a small, white crystal. I touch it thoughtfully and realise it's more a collar than a necklace. "You are still my pet Tahlia, and I want everyone to know that," he clarifies, clear that he didn't want to continue the conversation. He snakes his arm through mine, and he leads me back through to a large room full of orcs. As we both enter, the room goes silent and all the orcs turn and bow to Azog, looking at me as well, raw hatred in their eyes. Azog leads me through the hall to a small table, well small compared to the other tables in the hall, which sat dozens of orcs.

Azog takes the head of the table, slightly taller to accommodate the orcs' height. I stand there, unsure of where to sit when I see a much more basic design to Azog's intricate one. All goes silent in the room, the only sound a roaring fire down our end of the room. Azog stands, and gestures towards the entirety of the room's occupants, gaining their full attention. "My people, it has been ten years since we last laid eyes on our homeland. We went out, not to seek a fight, but to befriend the other races, to find trade and bring prosperity to our people. We have lost many of our own, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, children and friends alike. But we are not to blame. We did not openly hate and decline the offers of trade. We did not declare war out of greed. It was the other races of Middle-Earth. The dwarves and men did. The elves, our distant kin, were hardly better, doing nothing to stop an imminent war, a war that may have cost us dearly, but cost them threefold. But that will change soon enough; we will go back to our families our children and loved ones, with new hope. We will strengthen ourselves with stronger weapons, new knowledge and tonight, we will feast in honour of those we lost, and of those we return to!" he roars as a door opens and orcs carrying trays heavy laden with food, to the tables. There was mainly consisting meats but I do spot the occasional tray of vegetables, but they were few and far between. There were mugs of drink, presumably mead or ale, taken up by cheering orcs as they proposed a toast to all their leader had said. I find an iron plate in front of me and you look to Azog for permission to eat. Noticing your gaze, he turns, "Yes pet?"

"May I have something to eat Master?" I ask, shy from the seven sets of eyes, including his, boring into me.

"I can't hear you Pet, speak up," he says, although he clearly had.

"Can I please have something to eat Master" I say, louder than before, shouting to make him hear me over the orcs below, my cheeks burning. The mass of orcs go silent in the blink of an eye. Seemingly unfazed by the silence, Azog continues, drawing out my humiliation.

"It'll cost you Pet," he says, leaning in, making it apparent what he wanted. I am shocked, but comply and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, getting whoops and howls from the crowd below. "Now was that so hard Pet?" Azog coos, giving me a large mug of ale.

"Thankyou Master, you truly are generous to a lowly elf like me," I say, with enough venom in my voice to kill everything in the room. He dismisses the reply and begins chatting to an orc nearby.

I had gathered a small plate of food, entailing potatoes and various other roast vegetables, along with what appeared to be deer of some other exotic variety of roast meat. I eat with as much dignity as I can muster, considering I keep hearing snickers from the orcs nearby, that I am sure are directed at me. Two mugs of ale later, Azog stands up and dismisses the army, leaving him and myself alone in the vast hall. By this time, I am a little tipsy and on the verge of tears. As Azog goes to link arms with me, I stumble back blindly, angry at him but scared he has had too much to drink. "Come here Pet, I promise I am still sober, I will not hurt you," he says, voice smooth as silk. I shake my head and retreat further. "Tahlia. Come here now," he says firmly, ordering you to his side. I still don't, so he comes to me, grabbing my arm. I yelp in surprise as he pulls me into an embrace as I squirm, trying futilely to get out of his arms. Giving up, I let him have his way, too tired to care.

He takes my hand and leads me back to the bedroom, closing the heavy door behind him. He strides to his desk and picks something up before coming back to me. I hear a click and feel a light tug at my neck. He had put a lead on me. _Who the hell does he think he is! I am not an animal? _My head screams. He leads me, indignantly, to the bed and removes my boots and cloak, proceeding to remove his own boots, all the while still holding the lead. The lead is made of brown leather, matching my collar and is about four metres long, giving me enough room to move around but short enough to give Azog complete control. He ties the leash to the bedhead and slips beneath the covers. I reluctantly follow suit and start to doze off in the dim light of my prison.


	9. Chapter Eight

I sobbed myself to sleep that night, silent cries wracking my entire body. _So what if he sees me, he is a monster and I hate him, _I conclude before dozing off.

I wake up and go to move only to find myself in a warm embrace. I go ridged, not wanting to wake up my captor. I then remember the lead and I slowly move out of his bear hug and sit on the side of the bed, my tear-stained face sore from being nuzzled up against Azog's chest. "Morning Pet," I jump, taking a moment to register that it was Azog speaking.

"Good morning Azog. Did you sleep well?" I reply, more out of courtesy than curiosity.

"I did. Did you?" he replies lazily.

"Yes, thankyou," was all I had to say.

I feel the bed move as Azog gets up and walks over to me and unties the leash from around the bedhead. I stand up and stretch, yawning as I do so. I watch as Azog puts on his boots and motions for me to do the same. As I attach my cloak around my neck, I ask, "why do I have to wear the leash, it's not like I can run away or anything."

"You are wearing it and you will continue to wear it, Tahlia, because you were unmindful last night, with both your attitude and your action," he replies matter-of-factly. As he turns around, I poke my tongue out at the back of his head. He drags me along to the hall you ate in last night; taking the same seat he did last meal. I see my seat was not there and he chuckles, "You are to sit on my lap, like a good Pet." I go to talk but he stops me, "come now, do as your master bids. You don't want to be a bad pet do you? I don't want to get a shorter lead." He sighs. At the mention of a lead, I sit on his lap. Other orcs began entering the room, occasionally looking up at me on their leader's lap. Azog however, doesn't seem to mind, if anything, he seems proud of having me on his lap, for the world to see. "Pass me a mug of ale will you Pet," he asks, lazily twirling my hair in his fingers, still in the braid he did in my hair last night. "Of course Master, anything for you," you say, turning and batting my eyelashes innocently at him, getting him to chuckle in mild amusement. "Are you hungry Pet? You should eat and keep your strength up," he says, genuine concern in his voice.

"Not overly Master. You should be the one eating, surely you must have a busy schedule," I reply, as I did not often eat breakfast at home.

"I am indeed hungry, would you please fill my plate Tahlia?" he admits, authority evident in his words. I put a variety of foodstuff, a mix of egg, potato and fatty meat. _Ham? _I wonder, and turn to give him the plate and as he takes the plate I have a small sip of ale. He taps me on the shoulder and whispers, "Eat" as he puts a forkful of food in front of me. I submit to his wants and accept the food from him, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "What I would give to know what you think about Tahlia," he trails off, impaling more food on the fork, offering it to me. Again I accept his offering and he asks, "Is it good Pet?" while you are in the midst of chewing, so you nod keenly. He likes my answer and after feeding me for a short while longer, passes me the fork, "Time to repay your Master," he says coolly. I restock the plate and take another sip of ale. I put some food on the fork and move it towards him. He takes the food from the fork and chews before swallowing and looks at me, asking for more. I continue to feed him as the orcs also at the table continue to eat, although with less manners than my pale captor. "Thankyou Pet, that is enough for now," Azog says. I am taken aback at the use of the words _thank you, _but regain my composure as not give him any reason to be upset with me. _He may not be your best friend, but at least he doesn't outright hate you like the others._

No, he did not hate me, he was kind, a monster, sure, but a fair one. He was engaged with another orc, something about sparring and training when Azog asks you something, "Sorry Master, I was thinking," I stammer bashfully, the orcs at the table roaring with laughter, causing my cheeks to redden further.

"I asked if you know how to wield a weapon Pet," he soothes, not finding my zoning out funny.

"Regrettably I have no fighting experience Master; I have no need to fight with a weapon in the past. We do not often have such fights in my homeland." I explain. The orcs around the table stop laughing instantly, as to why though, I am unsure.

"Well pet, it seems you need to learn, can't have you dying in a small skirmish can we?" Azog pronounces, moving his chair back and standing up. I stand up with him and, using that accursed leash, leads me off to the exit, although not before linking his left arm, the one I unwillingly gave him, with my right one.

He leads me down an unfamiliar part of the ruins and out to what appears to be where all the Warg riding gear is kept. Unclipping the leash, he puts it beside his gear before picking it up. I copy him, and following him out into a huge clearing where he whistles, and our Wargs trot up to us, happy as Larry. we both tack them up and clamber on top of them before we head through the ruins and out the front where he leads me into a forest.


	10. Chapter Nine

The forest was a deep, gemstone green. It was not a pine forest, but more of a woodland terrain, only thicker and vastly larger. I am beside Azog, a little closer than I would have liked, but Tenebrae and Lunam were mated and wanted to be as close as possible. I sigh, and Azog turns and looks me in the eye, "What's wrong Tahlia? do you not like riding with me?" the sadness and desperation in his voice made me almost pity him, had it not been for the fact he made me sit on his lap, feed and be fed by him and put on that goddamned leash. _No, you sadistic, vile mound of flesh, I do not. I want my normal life back but no, you had to rip me out of my bed at two in the morning and bring me here. _My ugly opinion took the chance to rear its abominable head. "Tahlia?" he re-iterates.

"It's not that Azog, I'm just thinking again. I am enjoying the ride, it is very kind of you to put aside the time to spend time with me," I say, mostly truthful.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong my pet?" he probes.

I smile weakly, "I'm sure."

Azog pulls to a halt, me doing the same a moment after. He dismounts and untacks Lunam. "Do the same," he orders. So complying, I quickly and efficiently do the same, finishing before he does. If he noticed, he pretends he didn't, putting his riding gear on a fallen log. I do the same, once again admiring the quality of his gear compared to mine, and it appears to be the same colour leather as the collar, and leash. I make a mental note to look further into it later. He takes I hand and leads me further into the forest, extremely eager to get where he is taking me. I stumble, unable to keep up with him, and fall to the ground. He stops immediately, turns around and picks me up, bridal style. I squeal, and all he does is laugh. I can't help but giggle that bizarre hyena giggle which only makes Azog laugh louder. "You have a most beautiful laugh, you should laugh more often," he chuckles, succeeding in his attempt to make me blush. I snuggle into him as he keeps walking through the beauty of the woodland. I, on the other hand, is far too preoccupied tracing the scars on his chest and torso to notice the beauty of your surroundings, causing a quiet purr to escape him. He stops walking and places me down onto soft grass. I look around and survey the area. It is a large clearing, down one end, there is a crystal clear pool, taking up about a third of the clearing. Closest to me is a small cabin. I itch to investigate but resist the urge and turn to Azog, "this place is beautiful," I say in awe of my surroundings.

"Yes it is, I have no duties today and you say you have no training in weaponry, so I am going to teach you. I was very much serious when I said I didn't want you dying in a small skirmish," he asserts.

He guides me over to the small cabin, stopping outside and handing me what is clearly not an orc weapon. It is a pair of short swords and I realise these must be the weapons he took from me while I slept the first time I was here. He picks up a sword, an orcish one, with a small spike on the end for what, I don't identify. "Tahlia, for this, I need you to focus, what I am teaching you may someday save your life. Do you understand?" he queries. I nod and adjust my grip on the dual swords. "Good. Let's begin." He states.

For the next few hours, he runs me through how to use the weapons and I seem to learn quickly for as we are doing some mock sparring, I best him twice out of five rounds. "You are a fast learner; elves usually take days or weeks to learn what you do in hours. You are quite remarkable Pet," he says, not sounds even the slightest bit tired. I on the other hand, am covered in a fairly light film of sweat. "Come, let us cool off and bathe. I nod, not trusting myself to talk. He removes his boots, revealing large, bare feet. He proceeds to remove his complex attire with a grace and ease I could not muster in a millennia. Now naked bar is undergarments, he turns to me, and upon seeing me slack-jawed, lets out a deep peal of laughter. "Come now, it's not like I haven't seen it before," he rumbles and moves towards me, "If you don't remove your clothes, I'll do it for you." Even I can tell he is dead serious about it, so I remove my own clothing, down to my sloppy lingerie. I go to cover myself but have no time as he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder moving towards the pool, and threw me in. The water is lukewarm, but not unpleasant. I tread water and turn to see Azog behind, well now in front, of me. "That, Azog, was really mean," I pout. Knowing I meant it as a joke; he plays along, "Can you blame me Pet. After all, I am a monster,"

"You may be a monster, but you are a nice, fair one," I playfully retort. I swim towards him and once I am about a metre away, splash a minute amount of water on his face. I see an evil grin appear on his face, "Oh no you don't," I say, trying to swim backwards, away from him. He wades towards me, closing the distance fast, and scoops me up. I squeal, laugh and squirm all at the same time, trying to get away from him. "Take a deep breath Pet," he whispers. My eyes widen in shock and I have just enough time to suck in a breath before he disappears underwater, me following a second later.

The sight that greets me is serine, calm and overall relaxing. I see a few small fish and water plants until a thought hits me, _where's Azog?_ I look around hurriedly before I spot him, lazily blowing rings of air towards me. I try to supress a giggle, wanting to stay under the clear water for as long as possible. He turns to me and smiles, a big Cheshire cat smile, by far the biggest smile I had ever seen from him; I swim towards him, a mischievous glint in my eyes. Noticing this, he drags me up to the surface and we both wade to the bank of the pond and clamber up to a soft patch of lawn.

As I lay there, sun-drying beside Azog, I turn towards him, "Azog?"

"Mhmm?"

"When we were travelling to get there, Zargulg said the last one died. Did you have a prisoner before me?"

He rolled to face me, "No Tahlia, I did not. The elf Zargulg was referring to was his and his alone. He is a cruel, sadistic orc, why you bothered to remember his name is beyond me. Forget him; he will not harm you so long as I'm around." He rolls back onto his back and closes his eyes languidly. I lie there, continuing to face him, admiring the way his toned body lying there in the sun. "You are still looking at me Pet. Why?"

I snap out of my trance, and sigh, "Sorry Azog, it's just, in all the books I read, orcs are cruel, horrid things that stamp out all beauty they come across. You are not like that, that's all."

Chuckling, he replies, "I am not like most orcs. If I told you, you would not believe me. Come now, we are both dry and the sun is setting. We must go and get our riding tack and go into the cabin, we have no hope of making it back to the keep by nightfall. We will stay here."


	11. Chapter Ten

I had collected my riding tack and had taken it to the cabin I had noticed upon our arrival, and now is my chance to see inside it. There is a rack for my weapons and riding gear on the porch and Azog opens the door. Practically bouncing with excitement and curiosity, I rush inside to look around. The sight that greets me is rather homey and comforting. There is a king sized bed at the far end of the room, covered in soft looking Quilts, _although not furs and hides like at the keep, _I add mentally, and two basic pillows. There is a small fireplace about halfway down the right-hand wall, a small fire eating away at the logs Azog had given it. There is a closet to the left of the bed and a table and two chairs close to me. There's a small, woven rug in front of the fire and an armchair atop it. There is also a small stove looking thing directly to the left of us, more for use than for looks. "Do you like it?" a voice murmurs in my ear, causing me to jump. A deep laugh resonates from Azog's chest, humoured at my reaction. "It's amazing Azog," I say, stepping further into the room. "Azog, where do Lunam and Tenebrae go when they aren't being ridden?" I ask, suddenly worried for them.

"They do what they please, and will come when I whistle," he replies, obviously not concerned all that much about them. I nod, still looking around and absorbing my surroundings. "Come Tahlia, we have had a long day. Sit down and eat, I had chefs from the keep bring it here earlier. We can't have their hard work go to waste," he says, voice smooth and soft as silk.

I sit down at the table and start to eat, Azog having already started. Like the feast last night, it consists mainly of meat and a few potatoes. I savour the food, the taste making me all the hungrier. I look over at Azog and he, like me, has potatoes. I had not seen any other orc eat plant matter at the two meals I had eaten with them He looks up and I look back down at your plate, trying not to blush, shovelling more food in my mouth. He smiles, acting like he had noticed nothing, although I am fairly sure he did indeed know, as he had a tendency to notice everything. We eat the remainder of our meals in silence, and both myself and Azog seem happy enough to do so. I see Azog stand up and put his plate on the stove and head over to the chair by the fire. I copy him. The only difference being I still have half a mug of ale left so I make your way back to the table, pick up the mug and perch on the side of the bed closest to the fire. "Uh, excuse me Azog, when we get back, will I still have to wear the lead?" I ask, immediately hearing how stupid the words sounded out loud. He didn't seem to think so though. "Have you learnt your lesson?" he asks back. _Trust him to answer a question with a question, _I think, although I try to retain your calm exterior. "Yes Azog, I think so, I am sorry for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?" I reply innocently.

"Then I see no reason for you to continue to wear it, do you pet?" he states.

"No. I really don't," I blurt out, slightly sharper than you intend, "S-sorry A-Azog, I d-didn't mean it i-in a rude way, I promise." I stumble over the apology, hoping he wasn't too mad.

"I know Pet, it has been a long day, and you have had quite a bit of ale. Come, let me braid your hair," he is not mad, _why is he not mad?! _I ponder. I stifle a yawn as I put your now empty mug down on the ground beside the bed and toddle over to sit in front of the chair Azog is sitting in, leaning against Azog's legs. I leave him to fondle and braid my hair as I relax in the warmth of the fire. After what feels like forever, Azog finishes and taps me gently on the shoulder, making me jump slightly, "Come now, you are exhausted, let's call it a night." Azog says softly. Too tired to argue, I stand up and remove my boots, cloak and trousers. Azog removes his boots and the outer-most layer of his clothing and we both climb into the bed. As soon as he gets under the covers, I nestle into his torso, making him tense momentarily before wrapping his huge arms around me, adding to the warmth of the room. "Tahlia?" Azog murmurs.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"If I let you leave me, to go where ever you wanted to, to live with other elves, would you?" he wonders, innocent as a lamb.

"No, I don't think I would. I wouldn't fit in with them. I'm not overly elfish," I explain, moving closer to him.

"No, you aren't very elfish in nature are you?" he chuckles, hugging me a little tighter, "Why stay? You are an elf; you are, like the rest of your kind, noble, graceful, beautiful, a good fighter. So why not take the opportunity to get away from an army of filthy orcs?"

"Orcs are in no way filthy, you are all quite clean in my opinion," I joke, tracing the scars on his chest. Azog laughs, "Quite clean until we go to war, then we rarely shower to frighten the enemy. It is my turn to giggle.

"I wouldn't leave. You are too kind and I want to repay you for your generosity," I say, on a serious note.

"Then stay, that is all the repaying I want," he says tenderly.

"I will," I yawn, dozing off as I say it, "Goodnight, Azog." As I fall into a deep sleep, I hear him mutter, but I can't quite hear what he says.

- xXx -

**Azog POV**

I watch her sleep for half an hour more, her red-brown hair an amazing contrast to my pale skin. I look closer, and it seems as if her hair has a dim glow to it, illuminating my face in an opal glow. My eyes widen slightly, _this can't be; only legend contains such beings. I must read more about this, and look after my pet even more than I already have. No harm shall come to her, not as long as I live._


	12. Chapter Eleven

It has been a month since that night and I feel as though he is keeping me closer to him, as though he is scared of losing me, even though I promised to stay with him, and I always kept my promises. He has also become a lot more paranoid, and it is definitely getting to me. we are both in the clearing and I figure I'd ask him about it, this spot being a 'free' spot where we were equals. So, as we are packing up our weaponry, which stayed at the cabin, I pluck up the courage to do exactly that, "Azog, why are you acting so strangely? Has something happened at the keep?" I question, trying not to sound too curious.

"It's nothing, Pet. There is no need to worry," He says, tracing my cheekbones with a finger.

"Well, it's not nothing; you are acting as though there's someone out to get me or I'll run away at the first chance I get. You can trust me Azog," I probe further.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he retorts kindly.

"Nope," I say cheerfully.

"Fine then, I suppose I should have told you when I found out what you were, what you are." He begins. Sighing, he continues, "In Orc Legend, it is said there are those who are blessed with certain abilities, and those that are not. Every ability is defined by a gemstone or crystal, rubies, emeralds or, in your case, the opal."

He pauses to let me process what he just said. I had to admire him, he was worried for me, but how could me, the plainest girl I know, be blessed with anything. "But I'm, well me. What powers could I possibly have?" I demand.

"When I first put that crystal around your neck, I thought it to be a normal white crystal, until last month, when you slept, it turned from clear to having a vibrant spectrum of colours in it, an opal. Your hair gained the same glow and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, our kind was thought to be extinct bar one, the strongest, yet darkest of them all," he cried, tears springing to his eyes.

"Wait, you said _our, _are you blessed as well?" I say.

"Yes. I am, you are an opal blessed, whereas I am bloodstone blessed," he says, voice tainted with emotion.

"What does it mean, being blessed?" I ask.

"Well, different stone-blessings mean different things. An opal-blessed, much like yourself, can transform into and understand other living things, plants, animals or other people and are blessed in all things artistic and creative," he explains, in awe of your powers.

"And you?" I continue.

"I, as a bloodstone-blessed, can wield any weapon, manipulate the things people see and mimic others powers, to the same extent of using them," He says in disgust.

"That is not a bad thing, if anything, that is the most remarkable thing I've ever heard of!" I exclaim, embracing him suddenly.

"It's not, I am an evil being, a monster," He states, voice thick with unshed tears, "I killed them! Betrayed them to save my own worthless hide!"

I calm him down, cooing softly. "Would you like to teach me to use my powers? We don't have to if you don't want to though," I soothe, knowing how much he enjoyed teaching me new things.

"Yes, I will redeem myself by helping you," he says, calmer now.

"Come, we must head back or we will never make it back before dark," I say, leading him to Lunam and Tenebrae, who we had ridden bareback to the clearing, a lot better at riding now than I was a month ago. _A month, I wonder how my family is getting on. Are they looking for me? _I shake off the thought and mount Tenebrae, following Azog back to the keep.

Azog and I get back half an hour before sunset and had made sure Lunam and Tenebrae had settled down and decide to miss the meal that evening and head straight to our quarters. When we are both in the room, Azog slams the door shut and latches it, something he hasn't done in a month. He turns to me sharply, "If we are going to do this, you must swear you will never tell a soul," he says sharply, but keenly.

"I swear I will tell no-one," I reply, equally excited to learn.

"Okay, watch this," a dark red surrounds his body and he starts to change shape, keeling over onto all fours and suddenly, the Azog you know is gone and a white cat with roan stripes is in his place. I stifle laughter, the toughest being I know now in the form of a cat. _You try,_ a voice in my head says. It's Azog. I nod and focus all my energy on the mental image of a cat, and I feel an itching sensation all across my body.

I open your eyes and I am level with Azog's. I grin as best I can, I had done it. I had used my newfound powers. I leap onto him, _Look, I did it! I actually did it! _I joyously, telepathically say to him. He rolls so I am below him; _I can see that pet, _he replies, _now change back. _He changes back, picking me up, "Actually, I think I like you better like this, _Pet,_" he jokes. I playfully swipe at him. _Put me down Azog, _I say, and he does. I change back, again feeling the itchy sensation. I am back to normal before I know it, and I hug him, "Thank you so much!" I say before yawning. "I think we've done enough for the night Tahlia. Let's call it a night. We both strip down to our undergarments and crawl under the covers. I move right up against him, kissing him on the cheek, _why did I do that? _I ask myself, _because I love him, that's why._

_I heard that, _Azog's voice fills my mind.

_You did?! _I gasp out loud.

"Yes, your thoughts were pretty loud," he mumbles.

"That's because it's true," I murmur, kissing his again on the cheek before letting sleep claim me.


	13. Chapter Twelve

A loud clatter brings me out of my sleep and I wake to find Azog dressing and putting on armour. "What's happening?" I ask.

"Attack on the keep. Stay here," He says, not in the mood for an argument.

"But I can fight, you know I can!" I contend.

"No. I need all my concentration to fight and I can't do that with you putting your life at risk," he says calmly.

"I could change shape into something, a dragon! They couldn't kill me then," I say.

"Fine, a dragon. Don't get killed." With that, he leaves. I muse all my power and think of a dragon. As my body itches I run out the room and into the courtyard, until I have a better idea. I stop the transformation before it truly begins, and walk out into the courtyard, unarmed and in my undergarments. The sight that greets me is more than slightly gruesome. Elves and orcs everywhere are fighting, killing each other. I whistle a loud, piercing whistle. Everyone stops in their tracks and looks at me. "Now, stop. I wish to speak with the leader of both the elves and the orcs, now." And I turn to walk, seeing Azog and an elf follow me into the keep. I turn, "And no-one is to fight until we return." And continue to the hall.

I walk into the hall and pull up my usual seat, and gesture for Azog and the elf to sit either side of me. Once they are both seated, you begin, "Now, why are we fighting gentlemen?" Azog goes to talk, but the elf talks first, "We were informed that one of our own was being held captive here, and here you are, so we have every justification to attack."

"And who are you to mercilessly kill _my _men?" Azog snarls.

"I am Thranduil, king of the Greenwood elves and you, Azog, are only meant to have one arm," he snarls, making the resemblance of the two species evident now more than ever.

"That would be my fault, Thranduil. I am not a prisoner; I am free to go if and when I choose. And I choose to stay," I say, crossing my arms. Thranduil may, by some other girls I knew, be considered handsome or cute. He had a long silver tunic on and long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. But I much preferred a more masculine charm like Azog. _I heard that, _a voice whispers in my head, _Stop eavesdropping, _I say, a frown crossing my face. "I am sorry for the mistake, my lady, but you are an elf, you are expected to live with your own. They do not respect you here, you are an oddity, his plaything that he will throw away when he is through with you," he says calmly, coldly. With a flick of his fingers, Azog is immobilised and he stands up and grasps my arm. _Not again. _You think, _Azog help me, I don't want to go!_

_It's okay Tahlia, I will find you. Try remember the way back and change into something melancholy and escape don't show him what you can do. _He says. I nod and give up fighting. "Will he be okay?" I ask my new captor.

"He will be fine. The spell will last long enough for us and my men to get away," Thranduil says and storms out of the room.

We get back out of the courtyard and every orc is frozen. "Leave them, we leave for Greenwood," he whistles and a large white stag appears. He puts me on top of it and climbs on after me, pushing me forwards so he is seated comfortably on the animal. I look around, thankfully very few had lost their lives, but there were more dead orcs than elves, they must have brought the whole armada to get me. As we go through the woods, I see the pale black and white heads of Lunam and Tenebrae, just watching, not moving a muscle to stop me, and I give a small smile, _I'll be fine, look after Azog. _They seem to understand and slink back to the keep. I yawn and feel myself dozing off; you shake yourself awake, determined to remember the way back, like Azog asked. _Keep it together Tahlia. You'll get back to him soon enough, _I think.

We travel for another two hours before stopping. "I can't have you knowing how to get in and out can I, my little lamb?" a voice whispers in my ear. Before I know it, I can't see a thing. For a moment, I fear I have been blinded, but I reach up and feel a piece of silk over my eyes, I sigh in relief. I didn't want to talk to the man behind me, because I know I will crumble and burst into tears, but at the same time, I had no wish to talk to the stag mentally either, as Thrandiul would surely notice if his own steed was talking, so I opt for silence, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Being unable to see, I didn't glimpse the giant doors of the kingdom, nor did I see the many paths that appear to be made of living tree branches, or the other elves looking at their king with much respect. I feel the stag stop and my captor remove the blindfold. I open your eyes and find myself face-to-face with the king, I stare daggers at him. "Welcome, my lamb, to your home, amongst your own kind," he says dangerously. I say nothing, just continuing to stare at him. "Do you not like it here? Would you prefer to be back with those filthy mutts? The orcs?" he says, angrier now. He had crossed the line; orcs were not the vile creatures I was told about in my books. They were merry, kind and misunderstood. I smile sweetly at him before throwing a punch, hitting his nose and causing it to bleed. I hope to high hell it's broken. "Take her down to the dungeons. I will deal with her later," he roars, infuriated. Three or four guards approach me. One tries to take hold of my shoulder, I kick out, punch, bite, whatever I can do to get out of this place. I, undoubtedly put up a good fight, downing nearly a dozen guards, but I am no warrior and I soon begin to tire. The guards seize the opportunity and grab hold of me, dragging me down to the dungeons, me fighting all the while. They toss me in the cell furthest from the door, locking me in. I see a small bench and lie down on it, shivering with emotion, falling into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

As I wake, I remember where I am and I am fuming! "Who the hell does he think he is!? I wanted to stay with Azog; we had a future and then along comes that pompous, vile elf king and ruins my perfectly happy life. Is it not enough that I'm not even from this goddamn country anyways!?" I yell, with my famous devil-may-care attitude, "when he gets down here, he better come with the whole fucking elfish armada, I swear to god I'll rip his petty head off his kingly shoulders, and then some! Oh, he better watch out, I will kill him. Why did he drag me away anyways? I'm not even that special. Who would have betrayed the keep? I bet it was Zargulg! That whining, snivelling heap of Warg shit," I continue my rant, releasing all the anger that had bubbled up over my short time in the cell. As I calm down, I notice a small ray of light streaming into the cell through a tiny window. I remember what Azog said, to try escape. A plan begins to form.

I focus all my energy on a small bird's appearance, I couldn't quite remember what breed it was, but that meant nothing at the moment. I feel that all too familiar itch take over my body as I shrink and change shape. I test my new wings and take flight, soaring through the cavernous dungeon. I flit up to the windowsill and land, catching my breath, only being able to travel in short bursts in such a small body. I continue my flight out into a vast forest. As I reach the canopy I hear a horn and see elves scurrying around the palace looking for me. _Ha,_ I think, and continue to fly through the air and onto a nearby branch, thick enough to hold my real form. I transform back, giggling as I do so. I look around and start to leap from branch to branch, keeping out of sight from the ground. I nearly slip on a branch, somehow staying silent as I do so. I hear feet below and I stop to look. The king himself was searching for me, alone. _Now would be the best time to follow out your threats, he has no idea you're above him,_ I contemplate, deciding not to, being the good person you are.

I change into a squirrel, the same as the others I had seen rushing up and down trees, only, I was the colour of rust, like another close by, although I knew there were more greys. I scamper down the bough of the tree and follow the other up to Thranduil. He pats me and the true squirrel gently and I follow the other squirrel up another tree, turning briefly and glancing at Thranduil, who had completely forgotten about squirrels and was back to looking for me. Once I am out of his sight, I change back to my proper form, all the changes becoming tiring. I stealthily follow Thranduil for a few hours, hoping he would make it to the edge of the forest, unknowingly taking me with him. That, however, is not the case as he turns around only hours later to head back to the palace. I change into a large bird, a raven, in fact and fly to the edge of the forest. I see a small hut and glide down to it, changing as I land. I was not in my true form, but instead choosing a human form, hoping there wasn't a serial killer or anything inside. I knock timidly, waiting for the door to open. As it does, I get a nasty shock, in the hut, is none other than Thranduil himself, "What is it, stupid girl?" he says coldly.

"I was hoping you had a spare bed for the night, but, I was expecting a hunter, not a noble elf lord like yourself. I apologise for bothering you sir," I say, eyes downcast. I go to walk away and walk off to a hill, keeping calm as I did so. I crest the hill and change back to my normal form, exhausted from all the changing I have done. I find a small cave, hidden by a thorny bush. I scrape your forearms and face, but I care not, I had found a place to sleep.

I see a fox also in the cave and I figure I'd best try my communication skills. _Hello, _I say.

_Oh, hello, _the fox stammers, not used to talking to people.

_Do you know where I can find a big keep? There should be some large Wargs near the area, _I ask. The fox nods. _Can you take me there? _The fox nods again, _we can go tomorrow, _he says, _I have my wife and kids near the keep, the Wargs don't bother us and others tend to stay away._ He chuckles.

_Thank you so much, _you say. We both fall asleep, no food or fire.

I dream for the first time since I arrived.

_There are screams everywhere, I look around and see Azog tied to a post, fire around him. "If you want your precious orc alive, you will stay with me, with your own kind," Thranduil laughs manically._

_"__Okay, just stop the fire and let him go, then I'll give you whatever you want!" I beg, clinging to him._

_"__No Tahlia! Don't stay with them! I love you, I'd die for you!" Azog cries. I change into a dragon, grab Azog and fly off, only to feel a stinging pain in your arm, Azog was attacking you, only it wasn't Azog, it was Zargulg, I roar in pain and land, changing as I did so. _

_"__Hello, _Pet_," he leers, stepping towards me. I clutch my still bleeding arm, too scared to move. He reaches for me, ripping my clothing off, suddenly without clothing himself. He pushes me onto my back and spreads my legs. He presses my core with his hand, I try to escape but suddenly I'm tied down, unable to move. He touches my core again, this time shuffling towards me and thrusts into me, causing me to scream._

_Suddenly I am in a meadow, more specifically, the clearing I first learnt to fight in. Azog is in the pool, only he isn't alone, there is another person, elf, with him. She is laughing and he is too. I walk towards them, picking up my twin swords and rushing the pair. I go to strike out but I see the fear in the elf's eyes. She is just like me, she is me. I stop and reach out for her when her face turns into Thranduil's he lifts a sword out of the pools and stabs through me, only I am unharmed and I turn, to see the once clear pool red with Azog's blood. I see him gasp for breath, each could be his last. I cradle him in my arms and soothe him, whispering sweet nothings. His heart stops beating and he goes limp in my arms. I wail in despair._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I wake, light filtering through the entrance, I am covered in sweat. Your guide, the fox, looks at you in despair. _Are you okay? _He asks.

_I am fine, just a bad dream, _I sigh, _may we get going? _At this, the fox leaps up and heads out of the cave. _You have been asleep for some four days, my friend, _the fox says.

_Four days!? _I say, astounded.

_Yes, I tried to wake you, but nothing could draw you out of the sleep, _the fox states, matter-of-factly.

_Wow, do you need anything? I_ ask, feeling bad for the poor fox.

_That won't be necessary, I fed a few times. Do you need anything? _He queries.

_No thankyou, _I politely reply.

We walk for another five hours, stopping only to relieve ourselves. We reach the keep soon enough and you turn to the fox. _Thankyou so much, _I say, _however can I repay you?_

_Only not letting the orcs that live here kill me or my family, _His request is humble, so I say I will try my best to comply. I gently embrace the fox_. What is your name, my friend? _I ask.

_Veterator, _he bows, before scurrying off to greet his family, who had waited in a nearby shrub.

I walk the rest of the way to the keep, about a half hour walk. As I approach, I make sure my necklace is visible for all sentries to see. There are easily three dozen soldiers at the front entrance. I raise my hands in the air, showing I am unarmed. "I am here to see Azog," I yell, loudly, but not threat in your voice.

"Fuck off, elf shit," a voice calls. I recognise it instantly, and silently curse whatever higher being watched over all life.

"Please, I need to speak with him. It's urgent," I plead.

"Well, if it's urgent, it'll cost you," I could hear the smirk and lust in his voice.

"Go suck an egg Zargulg!" I yell, momentarily forgetting my place.

"Now you definitely won't get in sweetie. Too bad!" and a dozen arrows whistle through the air, landing in front and around me. "Consider that a warning. Now rack off!" another orc shouts. I gesture none too politely at them and stalk off, seething at my fat mouth. _At least I didn't spit in their faces this time, _I sigh, remembering when I spat in Azog's face, causing tears to blur my vision. I go and sit on a mossy rock, thinking of how I could get in, pondering and dismissing many ideas over the course of an hour. Finally I think of a plan.

I concentrate on a form and feel, not so much an itch, but a minor irritation that covers my body like a prickly blanket. I turn and pad towards the gate, hoping my plan works. I was now a chestnut-coloured Warg. I stop ahead of the gates and sit down, barking as I do so. "Warg out!" voices call. Twenty or so orcs come through the gates, many with ropes to catch me. I make no attempt to fight as a younger orc approaches me first, clearly pulling the short straw. I look innocently at him as he loops rope around me, thankfully not noticing the collar around my neck. He tugs sharply at the rope and I shoot him a glare, making him flinch. Feeling sorry for him, I stand and follow him through the gates and it looks like there had been no fight, and he led you into a pen, full of other Wargs. He takes the rope off me, and before he leaves, I nuzzle him in thanks. He freezes, unsure of what to do and walks briskly out of the pen. I wait for no-one to be around and I change into a bird, the Wargs, thankfully not noticing. I fly out of the pen and towards the door leading into the keep. Being a small bird, I had to stop just outside the door, catching my breath, having travelled for a good half hour, trying not to be spotted by anyone. I take off once more, loving the feeling of flying, _I'll have to take Azog flying, _I mentally note, stifling a joyous chirp as I do so. There were orcs scurrying to the dining hall, so it must have been lunch. I dart into the large room and perch on one of the rafters, waiting for Azog to enter the hall. When he doesn't, I start to worry, he always ate. I soar out the room again, and make my way to his quarters, praying he'd be there.

The trip seems to take forever as a small bird, but it was a lot easier to hide, as I have to do every time an orc approaches. I finally reach the all too familiar door leading to Azog. I change back into my true form and knock on the door, "Leave me be," a voice mumbles on the other side, Azog. I test the door, finding it unlocked, and open it quietly. Inside I see Azog, but he isn't alone. Lunam and Tenebrae are beside him, keeping him company. There is a tray, barely touched, near him and he looks thinner, sickly and paler than he was when I was taken. The Wargs had done what I asked them to do, look after him. "Azog?" I whisper.

"Tahlia?" he glances up, not believing his own eyes. They widen, realising what he is seeing is real, "TAHLIA"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Azog," I say, emotions bubbling over as I speak. I rush forwards, tears threatening to spill.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? How did you escape? When was the last time you ate? What was the commotion about an escaped Warg? It was you, wasn't it? My smart little pet didn't let an army, no, two armies stop her," he clucks like a mother hen, checking for injuries, as emotional as I am.

"He tried to convince me to stay there, I said nothing and he… he called you all filthy mutts so I punched him. I think I broke his stupid nose so he locked me in the dungeon. I put up a fight; I dropped at least a dozen guards but was thrown in a cell anyway. I dozed off and the next morning I ranted for a bit, turned into a bird and flew out a window. He sent the whole army out to search for me. He went out looking himself! I turned back into me and leapt through the trees, I turned into a squirrel to get past him, and he petted me like I was just an ordinary animal. I followed him for as long as I could but he turned back, so I kept going and reached the edge of the forest. By this time it was dark, but fortunately, I saw a hut and would've stayed for the night, but I knocked on the door and… It was the bloody elf king himself! I was in the form of a human so he didn't realise it was me so I apologised and walked off. I found a hidden cave and was about to sleep when I met a fox! Venerator was his name. He agreed to bring me back here. I went to sleep and I dreamt! It was all nightmares –" I start tearing up, curled into Azog's arms. Regaining your composure, I continue, "and when I woke up, the fox was still there and he said I'd been asleep for four days! I couldn't believe it! He led me back here and I was about to go in, but the guards wouldn't let me in, so I left and came back in the shape of a Warg, yes the escaped one, and they brought me in, a younger one did anyway, he was quite gentle. I then turned back into a bird and went to look for you in the hall, but you weren't there so I came up here," I trail off, yawning.

"You are so strong, so brave, so beautiful," he says, caressing your face. He kisses you on the top of my head. "Lunam and Tenebrae rushed inside once you were taken, they bowled over orcs to get to me. I yelled and cursed that elf and they stayed by me the whole time. Heck, they even forced me to eat and bathe. That was you I take it?" he says. I nod, too tired to respond.

"Azog, when I left Venerator, he asked if he and his family could be spared from any hunting. Could you ensure it for me? I would never have found my way back, it's the least I could do to thank him," I explain.

"Of course my love," he coos. He went to continue but I yawn louder than he's talking and I cut him off, "sorry Azog, I'm just so tired, I changed so many times," I yawn again, "not used to it."

"Do not apologise for using your blessing. You must be an expert by now," he jokes. I giggle sleepily. He scoops me up and I moan, "No, here's so comfy."

"Not for me Pet, let's get to bed, you are still in your underclothes, I will get you some new ones tomorrow," he says, moving to the bed. Still holding me, he pulls back the covers and places me in, "Azog, I'll make the sheets dirty. Then some poor orc will have to watch them," I whine, thinking of the poor bugger who would have to deal with them.

"They will live. They should be happy, now I'll start eating and being a leader again," he chuckles.

I whip my head around and look at him, "you didn't eat? Or lead them? Why not?"

"Because I was worried," he mutters. I look at him.

"So you haven't eaten since I last did?" I say, too tired to argue.

"You haven't had anything to eat? I swear I'll kill that good-for-nothing, pile of Warg shit!" Azog cusses.

"You'll have to get in line, I've already said I'd rip his head off his shoulders, and called him a snivelling pile of Warg shit, I think I've spent too much time with you" I yawn, dozing off.

"I love you so much Tahlia, I would die if I lost you," he says into my hair, kissing me between words. My heart leaps with joy at the words, I had only known Azog for just over a month but I had fallen madly in love with him. He keeps kissing my forehead, but I turn my head up and my lips meet his. Time stands still, for what seems like forever. There is no fighting for dominance, only a mutual love that had grown ever since he had dragged me out of my normal, glum life and into a land of elves and Wargs and fighting and excitement. I break apart after only a moment, but it was the best moment of my life. I kiss again, this time more passionate and urgent. He bites my lip gently, seeking entrance, and I give it straight away. He explores every part of my mouth, and I, his. The kiss ends when we both need air.

I inhale deeply, my forehead against his, trying, unsuccessfully not to yawn. He pushes me down playfully, "We have plenty of time to; reacquaint ourselves tomorrow, when you have more energy."

"But last time I slept after so many changes, I slept for four days. What if it happens again?" I ask.

"If you do, I will look over you. Now sleep, it will only get worse if you don't," he replies.

"Okay, night," I sigh.

"Goodnight my pet," he said, embracing me as he too, settled down for the night.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Thankfully, I wake up early the next morning, and I see Azog enter the room with a bundle of fabric. "What's that?" I question.

"These are your new clothes. Don't worry, there's only one dress, that I'd like to wear when we meet the rest of the orc leaders, the rest are trousers and tunics," he explains.

"_We_ meet!? I didn't know there were other leaders, let alone I would meet them," I stammer.

"You are the reason I get up in the morning, Pet. Why wouldn't I take you?" he tuts.

"Because I'm an elf, which you may not care about, but what if the others do?" I say, leaving the mess of sheets and stand up.

"Then they can laugh all they want, exile me if they want," he states, with a devil-may-care attitude.

"You'd let your own kind exile you? For me?" I say, taken aback.

"And then some Pet," he finishes, "Come, let's get you dressed in something clean." I nod. He passes me an outfit. I glance up at him and he gets the idea, turning around. "I don't know why you insist I put my back to you. I've seen it before, and would happily do so again," he sniggers at the last part. I can only roll my eyes, "I'm done, you can turn back around." He does as I suggest, eyes lazily admiring me. A wide grin spitting his face, "I think my colours suit you my Pet." I glance down and then in a mirror, I am wearing dark green, almost black bootleg pants and a brown tunic, matching my necklace. He had a bad habit of matching everything together. Rolling my eyes sparks Azog's curiosity, "Why do you roll your eyes, coin for your thoughts?"

"Just your undoubtable ability to match and interlink everything back to your colours, your riding gear, my necklace, the leash," I shudder at the mention of that strip of leather, " and now my tunic. It's so cute."

"Cute? You dare call Azog the Defiler, killer of countless lesser beings cute?" he mock-growls.

"Yes, and I will continue to do so until the day I die," I stubbornly say, crossing your arms.

"Oh yeah?" he says, starting at me. Before I have time to react, he grabs me, tossing me over his shoulder and heading for the door. I squeal, futilely trying to escape his grip. He laughs and I give up, settling on leaning on my elbow, looking at the corridor passing me, knowing we were heading to the dining hall for breakfast. My stomach rumbles loudly at the mention of food, making Azog laugh more. "Will I still have to call you Master around everyone?" I ask, praying he will say yes, but at the same time, no.

"No Tahlia, you no longer need to call me that, we are equals now, not slave and master," he replies.

"You never did break me, you know," I continue.

"There is still time to, although, I wouldn't break you, make you mine in every way yes, but break you, never," he states, and I believe him.

He pushes open the door, revealing a room full of gorging orcs. The usual rowdiness dies down to total silence in a millisecond. "Why do you stop my friends? I am well and I once more have my love in my arms, well, over my shoulder," he announces, making a roar of laughter erupt from the crowd. I feel a hot blush creep up my neck and face. "I swear I'll get you for this Azog," I say, embarrassed. We reach the table and I take up my usual seat, beside Azog. He finds my hand and gives it a loving squeeze.

"You can exact your revenge later love," he laughs, almost giggling. _Do you giggle Azog? _I ask silently.

_I am an orc, we don't 'giggle', _he replies, a slight blush crawling up his face this time. I smile sweetly. "What would you like to eat Azog?" I ask, acting like I had done nothing to cause the pink tinge on his face.

"Eggs and meat please, a little toast too if it's not too much trouble," he replies.

"It'll cost you," I say, aware all the orcs at the table had gone silent. I tilt my cheek out, replicating what he had done just over a month ago. He doesn't even hesitate, only he moves my head so he kisses me full on the lips. The orcs gasp at the show of affection. Azog however, only deepens the kiss before pulling away, "Is that enough, Tahlia?" he asks, making my face glow with a mix of joy and embarrassment. All I do is nod, not trusting my own voice. I pile his plate with food, passing it to him and then get a plate for myself. Azog meanwhile, is in deep conversation with none other than Zargulg, "No-one is to maim or kill any foxes around the keep. We leave for the homeland in two days. Be sure the army is ready to go. Tahlia and I will leave after we have eaten."

"But she's an _elf, _you'll be a laughing stock," Zargulg snaps.

"No, I won't. I need their opinion on the Pairing Law," Azog says, ice cold. I act as though I had heard nothing and turn to the orc nearest me. It is the same one that led me to the stables when I faked being a Warg to get into the keep. I smile and he smiles shyly back. "So what was the story with the escaped Warg?" I ask politely. He looks taken aback, as though he'd never heard an elf speak so politely to him. H_e probably hasn't, _I think. "I- uh-we- um- a Warg got out and I was told to lead it back to the stables," he stammers.

"You were very gentle leading it, the other orcs would've just hit it to make it move, am I right in saying that?" I continue, he nods in reply.

"I believe all creatures have emotions, just like we do," he explains, shrugging.

"I know, and I am very grateful you were so kind to me," I say.

"That's impossible, unless…" he glances at the opal, I nod, pressing my index finger to my lips. Thankfully, he gets the message, staying quiet about it. I ask him for some more ale and we both end the conversation. I spend the rest of the meal sipping at my ale, taking it slow as it's a strong beverage. Azog finishes talking to Zargulg and takes my hand, going to lead me out of the hall. As we both stand, I send a look that could kill towards Zargulg, before sending a kind smile towards the young orc, whose name I still didn't know.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This Chapter contains some rather... bizarre... smut... So, please, If you don't like, skip the first lot of third person...

~tjlockwood

* * *

><p>He leads me up to our chambers and closes the door. "How much did you hear?" he asks.<p>

"I heard you tell _him _not to let any foxes die and that we're leaving now-ish to reach your homeland to talk to the other leaders about us as a couple," I tell him, leaving out the fact I heard Zargulg disapprove of me. "You heard enough to give you an idea of what the plan is then, good," he continues, "let's head off then, I had a few she-orcs pack our things, which is with our riding gear. I also had all your weapons put there as well."

"Thankyou Azog," I say, hugging him.

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything," I say, hugging him tighter.

"Come, we must head off," he pulls me out the door and down to the stables. I see Lunam and Tenebrae tacked and two small packs on the back of each. I notice that they both look a little cleaner and less like the angry looking Wargs they were a month ago, now looking kinder and more like wolves. I mount Tenebrae, _Thank you for looking after him Lunam, Tenebrae._

_It was our pleasure, _Lunam says. Her voice was soft, but at the same time, the voice of a leader.

_It is good to see you again Tahlia, _Tenebrae comments; his voice was masculine, yet sweet like honey.

I smile; it is the first time I had heard the Wargs talk.

"I take it you were just talking to our friends Tahlia," Azog asks. I nod, too happy for words.

We travel for the rest of the day, stopping to make camp in a small cave, the same cave you stayed in on the night of your escape. "Is this the cave?" Azog asks.

"Yes, although the bush covering the front has been ripped away, probably good for my arms, but not for being hidden." I spot a silver thread hanging from the stump of the thorny bush "Thranduil was here, he ripped the bush away, he must have hoped to catch me sleeping, or otherwise," I mutter.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Azog says kindly, embracing me from behind.

"No, no, we need a place to stay, it is dark and Lunam and Tenebrae are exhausted," I say, pulling my long sleeves up to my elbows. "Stand back Azog, I don't know how this will go," I say, already weaving my opal-blessed powers. Trees spring up from the ground and a wide variety of shrubs and other such plants grew and covered the entrance to the cave. Azog whistles in admiration, "Stunning love, absolutely stunning." On the other hand, I am surprised it actually worked. I walk forward, and the shrubs and other plants move to let myself, Azog and the Wargs pass, covering my tracks when we had passed. I enter the cave. It is a lot larger inside than I originally thought, with plenty of room for the Wargs, Azog and myself to move around without too much bumping into each other. Azog is starting a fire, I realise. "Is that really a wise thing to do Azog?" I query.

"The plants outside are not like normal plants, they will move to hide the light from the flame," he explains, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. As he speaks, what I first thought to be the wind, picks up and I see the plants moving to smother any light that can be seen from outside. Soon there is a merry fire crackling and we all settle down, Lunam and Tenebrae beside each other, myself and Azog in an embrace, leaning against Lunam. "Tahlia, would you spend the rest of your life with me?" Azog asks suddenly.

I take a moment to word my answer, "Yes I would, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Really? I took you from your home, your life and kept you as a slave, but you would still stay with me, still love me?" he asks, astonished.

I nod, "You gave me excitement where I had none. I would go with you to the end of the world"

"Then stay with me, forever," he whispers.

"Forever," I agree, falling into a welcome sleep.

- xXx -

**Third Person POV**

As we sleep, Lunam and Tenebrae slink to the other end of the cavernous expanse and silently agree, _they are smitten there is no doubt they will marry, regardless of what the orc leaders say _Tenebrae says.

_Too true my love, _Lunam agrees, _not that it matters to Azog what anyone thinks, especially the orcs, you know that._

_Yes, that's why I'm worried _Tenebrae continues, but is cut off by Lunam nuzzling him.

_Come now, they will be fine, _Lunam soothes.

_You are, as always, right my love, shall we continue? _Tenebrae asks.

_As long as we keep it down, don't want them to wake up do we? _She makes her point.

Lunam turns and Tenebrae sniffs her attentively. He mounts her, thrusting his lupine member into her core, Lunam huffs quietly. Tenebrae pants, close now to his climax, his hard member throbbing and twitching. Lunam's core tightens and pushes them both over the edge. Lunam climaxes first, pulling Tenebrae over with her. Tenebrae spills his warm seed within her. They ride out their orgasms before lying down side by side, nuzzling each other.

- xXx -

**Third Person… Again**

Meanwhile, in a small hut, a figure watches out the window, pacing. They had meant for the stupid orcs to get her and give her to them, but no, they had to fall for each other. They pace up and down the length of the hut, _I should go to them now, expose Azog's precious secret; he wouldn't be able to show his face at the leaders' meeting. She would be horrified and come running to me; _the figure starts to plan, _I sent the picture to him so he would know which girl to get. I want my daughter back. _And with that, the figure leaves the shack, heading deep into the nearby forest, fuming at what had conspired over the past month.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I wake up in the arms of a total stranger. I am still in the cave, Lunam and Tenebrae are lying in the other side of the cave. I look at the stranger; there is something awfully familiar about the man. He is an elf that much I can tell by his pointed ears. He has light pink lines tracing down his face, identical to Azog's. It clicks, "Azog?" I say, tapping his shoulder.

"What is it my love?" he says, woke hoarse from sleep.

"You, look like an elf. How is that possible?" I squeak.

Azog sighs, pulls away his arms from around me and sits up, "I was born an elf, but cursed by a traitor and turned into an orc. My family took me to the king and tried to reverse it, succeeding only in making me paler. The king however, found a loophole, he said the spell could be reversed, but only by another stone-blessed that fell in love with me. Of course, at that point, the traitor showed up again and kidnapped his daughter, who was also my age and took her away, turning her mortal, and human. At the time, we were both babies, and as soon as they could be rid of me, the king had me sent to the orcs with a note saying that when I turned five hundred, I was to be leader of an army of orcs so I could find a lover, but I had already unwillingly told a dark force all the names of the stone-blessed." He trails off for a moment before continuing, "I searched all over Middle-Earth before turning to other worlds, hoping to find the king's daughter, who was rumoured to be blessed. I searched for fifty years until I found you. You looked similar to a picture the king had etched, having foreseen what his baby girl would look like and that, if I found her, I would be rewarded handsomely.

But when I saw you, feigning sleep, I knew I couldn't let you be taken from me, so I decided to pretend you were not similar to the image and took you, fully intending to use you and rape you. Sure I was astounded by you giving me back my arm, but I dismissed it. But when you bonded with Tenebrae, it only confirmed my infatuation. And when I found you were a stone-blessed, I was joyful beyond words. But when you told me you loved me and would stay with me forever, I felt so light, like a slight breeze would blow me away. The change must have happened while I slept. I am sorry; I should have told you sooner."

"You have no need to apologise, you did not know what chain of events would cause this," I say, kissing his cheek. We both stand, stretching and yawning.

I admire Azog's new body, slightly tanner than it used to, other than that, it is the same Azog, only now, an elf. I walk over to the fire and stamp it out, _Tenebrae; _I say silently, _I know what you did last night. _My Warg's ears prick up and he looks at me. _You do? _He asks. I nod. _We thought –, _he tries to explain but I cut him off, _you thought right my friend, we will too soon enough. _If Wargs could grin, he would've. A_ll the best with Azog, _he says. I go up to him and hug him. "Why does _he _get a hug and not me?" a voice mock-whines.

I laugh at Azog, "Because _he _is a dear friend. This is what you get." I kiss him lovingly on the lips.

"Thank god for that," Azog laughs, "We should head off, I think I need to visit my king." I notice he spits the last two words like it is something he has no wish to partake in.

We head towards the forest that Thranduil resided in. I gulp, "Thranduil is your king?" I ask, frightened of the answer.

"Yes, he is. I will let him explain more," he says. We leave the Wargs untacked, leaving the gear in the cave and we do not ride them, instead walking with them. I had insisted, knowing that Lunam could be pregnant, Azog had asked for no explanation so I gave him none. As we get further into the forest, the Wargs look nobler, "These two were a gift from the sorcerer, they were originally just normal wolves, but he changed them to look like actual Wargs, they will stay the same size, just change in appearance," Azog explains, noticing my curious glance. The forest was lighter than the last time I was here, but just as hostile. I change into the shape of a colourful bird, and perch on his shoulder, whistling. Suddenly he requests something strange, "can you change into a Warg, like you did at the Keep?"

I comply, leaping off his shoulder and changing into the shape of a Warg, my rust-coloured hair now covering my body. "So, the legendary escaped Warg huh?" he says. I nod, walking alongside him, _Can I change back now? My nose is itchy, _I ask.

"Of course, you don't need my permission Pet," he replies. I change back and scratch my nose. I look back around and see Tenebrae and Lunam, back to their original form. They don't look overly different, only more majestic, their fur no longer dull, but gleaming and vibrant. I gasp, as does Azog. We have no time to ponder on their new appearance as suddenly, we are surrounded by elves. A voice rings out from the tree line, "so, my little lamb has come home, but who is this? Azog? Last I saw of you, you were a mangy orc trapped under a spell." He laughs. Lunam and Tenebrae growl at him, every elf aims their arrows at them. I panic. "Don't shoot! If you do, I will have the vines of your very own forest kill you!" I shout, making sure the opal around your neck was visible. The elves hesitate, unsure if what I am saying is true, and in all honesty, I'm not entirely sure either. To prove my point, I make vines spiral around and grab their arms, rendering them unable to fire their weapons, although not enough to cause them pain. Thranduil appears on his white steed, "So Tahlia, you are an opal-blessed. I should have guessed. Is that how you got out of my dungeon?"

"Yeah, I squirrelled myself out," I say, watching recognition dawn on him. I burst into laughter.

"You are quite like your mother," he says. I try to work out what he is trying to say.

"Excuse me? You know nothing of me or my mother!" I shout, anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I do, you are my daughter, and your mother, was my wife," he says calmly.

The vines release the elves. They rush in and restrain me and my company. _Let them take us, _Azog says, _don't fight. _Clearly he was talking to the Warg-wolves as well, as they obediently let the elves put ropes around their necks and tie my wrists, leading us deeper into the forest.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

We reach the same set of doors I was, unknowingly at the time, brought through blindfolded a little over a month ago. They are opened by two guards in uniform and we are led up through to the throne. I begin to remember what happened last time I was in front of the throne and I laugh openly. Clearly the guards around me remember it too, grimacing at the memory. They only make me laugh more. "Look, if you are my father, how come you call me 'your lamb'?" I ask.

"When you were an infant, you had a small sheep toy and wouldn't respond to anything else. But that was a long time ago," Thranduil sighs. He reaches the throne and dismisses the stag. He takes a seat. "So Azog, you broke the curse and got my daughter to fall in love with your disgusting orc form. I must say, I didn't expect that," he drawls, "unbind them, leave the wolves here." My wrists are freed by an elf sporting a black eye. I presume it was my doing, "Sorry about that," I say, nodding towards his eye. He mumbles, "don't mention it, I would've done the same." And with that, he walks off.

Myself, Azog, the wolves and Thranduil are left alone. "Now, I presume from the fact these two," he points to Lunam and Tenebrae, "are the alphas of the Warg pack so you two are to pair like they have. Am I correct in that assumption?" both Azog and I look at each other and nod. "Are you also aware that since you, Azog, are now an elf, Zargulg has been informed and had taken over your position in the army, and the orc leaders have exiled you and the Warg-wolves behind you?" Azog gulps and nods again. "Good, Tahlia, are part of my family, hence you are welcome in these halls, along with our companions. As for you Azog, your family was sent out of the realm for leaving their own kin to die, so you too, are welcome to stay," he continues, "but as for your marriage, I believe you will marry with or without my blessing, so I give my blessing for a long, prosperous marriage with many, many children." I rush up and hug him, "Thankyou ada."

"I have not been called ada since you were taken away from me," he says, overjoyed, "come, you need to reacquaint yourself with your older brother, Legolas."

The name rang a bell and suddenly, memories of a sunny afternoon gush through my head.

_I am seated on my ada's lap. Suddenly a small figure runs past guards and up to me and my ada. "Hello ada. Can I please take Tahlia outside?" he squeaks._

_"__Not today Legolas, she is still too young and too little to go outside," my ada says._

_"__But ada…" the efling whines._

_"__No buts Legolas," my ada says sternly. The child instead tickles my nose with the ends of his blonde hair. I squeal with laughter and he giggles as well, my ada joining in._

_A guard runs up to the throne. "Your majesty," he pants, "the lord and lady Druindar and Merethyl request a meeting, they say their son has been cursed."_

_"__Bring them up. Legolas hold your little sister for me," my ada says, passing me to your my elder siblings._

_The guard brings the elves up and a lady holds a baby, he is pale and has fresh cuts all over his body. Since I am an infant, I do not understand why everyone is panicking, I just babble baby talk. "Please your majesty, my son has been cursed by the traitorous Pharom," the elf explains._

_"__We tried to reverse he spell, but all he only went paler," the she-elf continues._

_"__I cannot reverse the spell, but he is stone-blessed yes?" the king asks calmly._

_"__Yes your majesty, bloodstone," the elf says._

_"__Good, I can alter the spell so that, should he fall in love, and be loved in return, in this orc form, the spell will dissolve. But it must be a stone-blessed, or there will not be enough magic to dissolve the spell. He can stay here at the palace, if you want," the king continues, "Legolas, take her to her room and stay in your own room until I get you," _

_Yes ada," Legolas says and takes me to my room. He puts me in the cot and gives me my favourite sheep toy, "Bye-bye little sister. See you later," he waves. I wave back clumsily, making him giggle. As soon as he leaves, a dark figure appears in the corner of the room. It approaches. I sit up and babble at the figure, unafraid of the shadow. A light reveals an elfish face, one eye a pale green, the other a deep purple, a sign of someone who delves too deep in the dark arts and is now paying the price. His long hair, once a deep red now has evil black streaks through it. "The other child proved a worthwhile distraction, it seems," he says. I babble again, having seen the cursed baby only a moment earlier. He picks me up and holds me at an arm's length, "so this is the king's daughter. Are the rumours true though? Are you stone-blessed?" he mutters. A pale glow surrounds me, "Ah, it is true," he concludes. He walks with me in his arms and vanishes, taking me __with him, a searing pain overtaking my small body as he takes me to a different world, just as the door to my room opens, "Ada?" I question, unsure of what is happening._

_"__Tahlia!" my ada cries._

_The stranger that took me from my room reaches a house only a few metres from where I appeared. Leaving me in your new, human form on a doorstep, he says in a mocking tone, "I will get you when you come of age, little lamb." When he leaves, I begin to cry as the door opens and I am bundled inside, into a new home._


	21. Chapter Twenty

"Tahlia, my little lamb, are you okay?" a voice says. It's Thranduil, my ada, "you blacked out. What happened?"

"Ada, where am I? One minute I was in the throne room and then I was, _dreaming,_ but it was no dream. I think it was a memory, the day Azog was brought in, and I was taken away," I trail off.

Azog bursts in, "Is she awake? How is she?" he pants.

"I will be okay, I just remembered something," I say. In truth, I am exhausted.

"What did you remember Pet?" Azog inquires.

"I was a baby, on ada's lap; Legolas tickled my nose with his hair. Then your parents came with you. You were covered in fresh cuts. Ada sent Legolas and I to our rooms. I was taken by a sorcerer, Pharom. I was changed into a human, he said he'd get me when I came of age," you retell the story in near perfect detail. "How long ago was I taken Ada?" you ask.

"Four hundred and ninety seven years ago, you were three at the time. Only eight months in human terms. Azog at the time was three months older," Thranduil says, "I thought I had lost you forever."

Another figure rushes into the room, which had once been mine, updated in hope I would one day return. The figure turned out to be a tall, blonde elf. He looks around, his eyes find me. His eyes widen and mouth gapes, "Is this her? Are you my baby sister?" he asks. I nod. "Oh my little sister, I am so sorry! I should not have left you, can you forgive me?" he cries.

"Legolas, my dearest brother, it is not your fault. Pharom had planned out my abduction. Of course I can," I say. I stand and embrace my brother, tickling his nose with the ends of my red-brown hair. "You remember that?" he says, picking me up and spinning me around. "Ehem," It is Azog. Legolas puts me down, becoming deadly serious "Azog. It has been a long time. Since you first bonded with Lunam," he says stiffly.

"Yes, just over a century ago. It is good to see you again Legolas," Azog replies.

"You look different, like an elf," Legolas continues.

"Yes. Your darling sister caused that and she gave me back my arm. Something I am grateful for," Azog says, kissing my forehead. "Come, we can catch up over lunch, I want everyone to know I have my daughter back," Thranduil announces. He leads us through a maze of tunnels through to a large, open room. In the middle was a long table, filled with platters of food, similar to the keep, although with a lot more vegetables and fruits. I follow my ada to the head of the table, Legolas sitting on his right and me on his left, Azog on my other side.

A mass of elves stream in through the open doors, throwing wary looks at myself and Azog before sitting down. Once everyone had settled, Thranduil stood and spoke, "Welcome everyone, thank you for making it. Originally, I invited you all here for the sake of it. But in the past few hours, I have had my daughter, my little lamb, my Tahlia return to me by none other than Azog, cursed the same day my daughter was taken from me. Not only is my daughter back, but she and her betrothed are to be married, meeting each other through pure chance four hundred and ninety seven years after Pharom first declared war on us!" a cheer rises from the crowd of elves. It is not like the rowdy cheer of the orcs, but a lighter cheer, like leaves in the wind. "Now, my kin; let us eat, drink and be merry!" he finishes his speech and sits down to eat. "Ada, what do you mean betrothed? We were only babes at the time," I ask.

"Azog's family were the highest ranking in the realm other than the royal family. It was arranged that, when you both were of age, you would be married. You, my lamb, are not yet of age but he is. The marriage was to take place in three days, on your birthday, but it does not need to if you have no wish for it to," my ada explains.

"I would love to get married in my birthplace, your majesty, but would you Tahlia?" Azog chips in. I had no idea, apparently I was nearly five hundred and I could be married to Azog, my soul mate. Doing so would fulfil Azog's customs, my father's wishes and my own wants on top of that. "I would love to ada," I hug him, gaining the attention of every elf in the room.

"Marvellous! My little girl will be married in three days!" he declares. I feel a blush creep up my neck and face.

"Just one more thing ada, well two actually, I'm sorry for punching your nose, if I had known I never would've. Azog brought a dress for me to meet the orc leaders before he changed, may I wear that for my wedding gown?" I ask.

"You did not know who I was, do not say sorry for defending yourself," my ada says, touching his nose briefly before continuing, "as for the gown. Usually the gown is of elfish make but that is of little importance, it is your choice."

"Oh thank you ada!" I say. I spend the rest of the meal making polite conversation with nearby elves, Azog and catching up with Legolas. As it turned out, he was married to Tauriel, a sylvian elf who was captain of the guard. It was a controversial marriage but it had ada's blessing and everyone loves her.

The meal ends and Azog and I go out of the forest to the cave with Lunam and Tenebrae to get our riding gear and rode them back to the palace. Thranduil is at the gates to greet you. "Where were you keeping all your riding gear?" he asks.

"Oh, you know, in a certain cave, which I hid with plants and stuff," I shrug.

"Would that be the same cave that you slept in when you escaped the dungeons?"

"Yep, the very same," myself and Thranduil burst into peals of laughter. _Have you found out if you are in-pup Lunam? _I ask eager to find out.

_Yes I am, not sure how many yet though, _she answers. I squeal in excitement and rush over and hug her, _Does Azog and Tenebrae know? _

_Tenebrae found out when I did, but Azog has no idea as yet, _she chuckles. We both walk, side by side to the stables, Tenebrae following shortly after while Azog and Thranduil talk about wedding plans.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

After dinner, Azog and I head up to my, well now, our room. I get out of my clothes and only in my undergarments and start to comb my hair. "Do you need any help with that Pet?" Azog whispers in my ear. Even after being with him for a month, he could still make me jump.

"Yes please." I pass him the comb. He brushes than braids my hair, somewhat more complexly than he did at the keep. When I ask, all he says is that I am a princess now, and should wear my hair in accordance with that. All I can do is snort and roll my eyes. He picks me up and plonks me on the bed before straddling and tickling me, making so laugh so hard, I snort. "Now _that _was not very lady-like," Azog tuts, before leaning down so his face was only centimetres from mine, teasing me. He kisses me quickly on the lips, "We could do it now you know," he whispers seductively in my ear.

"We could, or…" I flip him so I am straddling him, "I could exact my revenge." I tickle him, threefold what he did to me. He laughs; the sound booming throughout the room. I collapse on top of him, laughing just as much as he is. "I think I like my idea better," he says, between deep breaths.

"Yes, your idea does sound better, but what about tradition? Ada would be furious," I point out, having seen his rage before. I shudder.

"I think you have a point my love. Our wedding night then?" he replies.

"Sounds good," I yawn, "goodnight Azog." I lie on top of him, ready to doze off there and then, but he flips me so you lie beside him, "Nice try, teasing me like that. Not smart," he murmurs, enveloping me in a tender embrace.

I wake up late the next day, Azog beside me. I slip out of his arms and ruffle through my small bag pulling out the dress I am going to wear in only two days' time. I had not yet had a chance to look at it, let alone try it on. I duck through a door and into a bathroom. I pull on the dress. It is a truly stunning gown. Floor length, and thankfully, not the least bit puffy, it is made of silk and flowed like water when I move. It is an ivory white and has a straight neckline, showing no more than my upper chest and collar bones. It sleeves are tight until my elbows, but from there the sleeves billow out to my wrists. There is the same brown leather around the neck and sleeves as my necklace, I quietly chortle. I admire myself in the dress before taking it off. It fit perfectly, of course, everything always did. I put on a clean, olive green tunic and brown trousers before going back into the main part of the bedroom to find Azog sitting up in bed. "And what were you doing Pet? He asks.

"Trying on my wedding gown. It fit perfectly by the way," I reply.

"Of course it does, I got it for you," he grins. I go over to him and kiss him, fully and passionately on the lips before breaking away, not giving him any time to deepen it. "Come, I was hoping to get some sparring done. I haven't practiced in a while," he says, pulling on trousers and a tunic, although I doubted said tunic would stay on, as he hadn't worn a shirt in the entire time I'd been with him. "A tunic Azog?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Can't have all the she-elves swooning over me can I?" he jokes. I roll my eyes. As we head down and pass Thranduil's study. Inside you hear raised voices, "You need to keep her near you Ada, she said she had heard Pharom say he'd get her when she came of age, which by the way, is in two days!" a voice, Legolas' yells.

"Do you think I'm not worried about that? I only just got her back; I have no desire to lose her again!" Thranduil yells back.

_Should we knock now? _I ask Azog.

_Yes, it will stop them arguing, _he says. I knock, "Ada? Legolas? Can I come in?"

"Of course," they say together, and stifling a giggle, I open the door. I saw them, both fuming, _the temper must be a family thing, _I think. "Yes Tahlia, you wanted a word," my ada says.

"Yes, Azog and I were going to go spar, would you like to join us?" I offer.

"I would love to," Legolas says, "I want to see what my baby sister knows."

"Next time, I am expecting Tauriel and the guard to come back. I need a progress report," Thranduil explains. I take no offence, knowing that a king has duties. "Bye ada," I call, leaving the room, "see you for lunch!"

"Yes my little lamb, until lunch," he replies, watching us leave.

I go to head to the training area, but have a better idea. I turn sharply and head to the stables. "Why are we going to the stables Tahlia?" Legolas asks.

"No time for questions, I need to show introduce you to some friends," I say. As we reach the stables, I see Tenebrae sitting beside Lunam, who is asleep. As I approach I ask, _is she okay? _

_She is fine, just tired, _he replies. She woke as we reached them, _Good afternoon Tahlia, _she says sleepily.

_Hello Lunam. How are you feeling? _ I ask.

_Just getting used to being in-pup, _she shrugs.

Legolas is clearly uneasy. "Legolas, this is Tenebrae and Lunam. Guys, this is Legolas, my brother," I say, dragging him forwards, "They are wolves, as you can see. Do you want to ride?" I ask. Legolas goes to refuse but I ignore him, "come on, you'll be fine," I say. Tenebrae stands up and I get on him with ease, Legolas following clumsily. Azog gets on Lunam and we set off at a walk to the training ground. When we get there, I get off with grace, as does Azog. Legolas however, gets off with a lot of trouble, "How do you sit on them like that all day?" he asks, clearly sore. I laugh and continue to a sparring ring.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

"So Pet; do you want to spar me?" Azog asks.

"No thankyou, I'd much rather fight Legolas, unless he is scared of being beaten by his little sister," I tease, knowing he'll take the bait.

"I will not," he retorts, shocked that I would say such a thing. He hops in the ring. I pull out your twin swords; he pulls out a single one. "Twin blades, good choice Tahlia," he comments.

"The more the merrier," I shrug. He is about to ask what I mean when I rush at him, getting ready to swing at him. He blocks at the last second, a loud ringing causing the rest of the elves to stop training and watch. He is a fast fighter, but I learnt to fight Azog, who was faster, making me faster still. I leap, duck and weave gracefully, slashing and stabbing at him, being blocked every time. Suddenly he is gone and then reappears behind me, catching me by surprise; the only thing saving me was spotting his shadow that was overlapping my own. "Tut-tut brother dear, you should really watch where the sun is," I mock, whipping around to face him, slashing with one sword as I do. He strikes my sword out of my hand, making it fly away from the two of us, "you should have a better grip on your weapon," he says. I circle him, locating a long knife strapped to his leg and twin swords, identical to mine strapped to his back. I run towards him and leap over him, flipping over his head and grabbing one of his blades before he can turn around. He spins but I move faster than he does, this time, leaping into a nearby tree. He can't find and I hear elves laughing, in good spirits and Azog silently observing. Legolas is getting more and more frustrated so I leap down in front of him. "Surprise," I say, holding his own sword's tip against his neck, "yield?"

He sighs, "you would kill a man with his own sword, I yield." Cheers go up from the crowd, including Azog. I hear money change hands. "They were betting?" I ask, puzzled.

"Of course, two royals, siblings sparring, why wouldn't they?" he shrugs. I hug him, before giving him back his sword and retrieving my own swords, sheathing them. "Sorry for beating you, and making the guards laugh at you," I say.

"Do not apologise, it was just sparring. Azog taught you well," he says, ruffling my hair, messing it up, "ada is happy about your skills." He gestures toward Thranduil, who had been watching. I blush, embarrassed. Thranduil hugs me, kissing my forehead, "I only saw the last bit, from you stealing his blade, where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know ada, I just, did," I say, shrugging. Azog walks up to us, "great job love, I wish I had have bet on you, but I had no money," he sighs.

"Oh well, next time," I say, kissing his cheek. Together, the four of us walk to the dining hall for lunch. Beside Legolas' seat, you see a beautiful she-elf with red hair that reaches halfway down her back. She stands immediately and rushes to embrace her husband, "oh, hello," she says, noticing me, "I'm not sure we have been acquainted, I'm Tauriel."

"Tahlia, Legolas' younger sister," I say, not knowing what her reaction will be. She hugs me; I notice a slight bulge in her abdomen.

"May we have a brief chat, I need your opinion on something," I say, leading her away to one side, away from everyone else. "Does Legolas and ada know?" I ask.

"Yes, please don't worry about me or the child. I am more than able to protect us both. How are you here? Legolas told me how long you'd been missing for. He blamed himself," she says.

"I know, it was not his fault, I told him many a time since I got here yesterday," I agreed.

"You needed my opinion?" she said.

"Yes, Azog and I," I point to him, "are going to be married in the day after tomorrow and I am rather ignorant about elfish customs. Are you meant to save yourself until you are married or…" I say awkwardly.

"Azog, as in the Defiler?" she hisses. I quickly explain what conspired over the last month and a bit. "Well, traditionally, elves save themselves, but no one will know otherwise," she says bluntly but kindly.

"Thankyou," I say, hugging her. We both head back and eat the midday meal with the others.

The meal concludes and Azog drags me up to your chambers, locking the door behind us. I'm startled, as he only did this when something was up. "What's wrong Azog?" I ask.

"I wanted you for myself this afternoon; you need to continue practicing your powers. Change into a cat," he says, although clearly something was up. I change, as does he, into cats. _Good, _he purrs, _now what do you want to do this afternoon? _

_Change into a bird and follow me, _I say, changing into a small bird and flying out the open window. Azog follows, a little clumsy. _Have you not flown before Azog? I_ wonder, chirping and flitting.

_No, not before, _he replies. We both fly out into the forest and come to rest on a branch. We change back into our real forms. I hear thunder overhead. "Should we head back?" I ask.

"Only if you let me take you in whichever ways I want," he replies, dead serious.

"No, let's save ourselves for our wedding night," I say, although feeling as though I had let him down somewhat.

We both make our way back to our chambers. As I get back in, it starts to rain, "Thank goodness we got back when we did," I say. I turn to look at Azog and he is grinning like a love struck fool. I cock my head, question on the tip of my tongue. "Flying is amazing!" he says, hugging me, "do you want to go down for dinner?" he asks, I shake my head.

"We should bathe then, you smell worse than orcs at war," he jokes, undressing.

"_I _smell bad?" I joke, "Have you not caught a whiff of yourself?" I also undress.

Azog draws a bath as I take out the braid in my hair. Suddenly self-conscious, I realise this will be the first time he has ever seen me naked, well, as an elf at least. I pluck up every ounce of courage and walk into the steamy bathroom. I spot the large bath and hop in, right in front of Azog, who is already semi-submerged in the warm water.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Author's Note:

I'll keep it short... SMUT! LEMON!

Ye have been warned...

~tjlockwood

* * *

><p>The water is soft against my skin. Azog spins me around. "You are so beautiful, so perfect. How is it that I am to marry you in a matter of days while I am so unworthy of you?" He mutters, admiring my body, eyes lingering slightly longer on my breasts.<p>

"How is it that I, a lowly elf, am to be married to the leader of the mightiest army of orcs Middle-Earth has ever laid eyes upon?" I retort, admiring the way his muscles moved as he did.

"Turn," he orders.

"Yes Master," I say playfully. He begins to cover my back in a layer of soap. I gasp at the feeling of cold lather on my hot body. He washes it off and begins to wash my hair, massaging the scalp. He finishes washing my back half, and spins me around again, so I am facing him. "May I?" he asks politely. I nod, even though I am unsure of what he's asking for. He gets come more soap and lathers it in his hands. He rubs the lather onto my shoulders, down to my collarbones and pauses above my breasts, looking at me. I nod again and he continues to rub the lather, moving down to my breasts, cupping them lightly, massaging them. I moan, and he smirks, "do you enjoy that love?" he nubs a thumb lightly over my nipple, eliciting another moan. "I'll take that as a yes then," he says, moving from my breasts to my stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

He continues his slow decent, venturing below the line of the water, to the apex of my thighs. A sensation rushes right through my body and my hips buck involuntarily. Azog's smile widens and he touches the small nub of skin and nerves above my core. A wave of pleasure goes up my body, making me groan in need. He stops, "tut-tut-tut, we need to save ourselves for our wedding night," he mocks. I submerge yourself under the water, removing the soap on your body. "Turn," I say. He obeys, smile playing across his elfish features. I rub soap all over his back, tracing the faint scars that I know will linger there forever. I wash the lather off, kissing his back gently. "Turn," I say again. He turns, now facing me, and kisses me on the forehead, "I love you Tahlia," he says.

"I love you more," I retort. I start washing his chest, tracing his cars unconsciously. "Did they hurt?" I ask, without meaning to.

"No, I was too young to realise," he says. I finish washing off his chest and move down, as slow and deliberate as he did. "Do I have your permission?" I ask, batting my eyelashes, making him laugh.

"How could I say no to such beautiful eyes?" he answers. My hands delve below the water, coming in contact with his erect member. I raise your eyebrow at him. He shrugs, "in the company of such uncovered perfection can you blame me?"

"I guess not," I say, trailing a finger along its full length agonizingly slowly. He moans. "Please," he pleads. I stop, not touching his member any more, making him growl at the loss of my touch. I look at him, "it's not nice is it?"

"No," he mumbles, like a naughty child.

"Two more days, then you have me however you want. I promise," I say, kissing him on the cheek. I hop out the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. He follows, water streaming off him in rivulets, following every curve of muscle. He wraps a towel around his waist, covering his lower regions. I towel myself dry and find a silky mint green nightdress with spaghetti straps that went down to my shins. I admire it for a moment and slip it on. Azog, on the other hand, had found a pair of brown boxer-shorts and put them on. We turn to face each other. "So, we are both wearing bedclothes for the first time since you tore mine off and kidnaped me from my house," I say.

"I don't regret that night one bit," he says.

"Neither do I," I agree, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"You are so nice in dresses. I can't wait for our wedding day. Come, we had a long day, let's sleep," he says, leading me to the bed.

- xXx -

**Third Person POV**

Thranduil paces in front of the throne, thinking. "She comes of age in two days, Pharom said he would take her away when she came of age," he mutters. Legolas and Tauriel walk up to him and Legolas taps his shoulder, disrupting his pacing, "you wanted us ada," Legolas says.

"Yes, I need you to keep an eye on Tahlia, particularly when she comes of age and marries, that is when Pharom plans to take her," Thranduil explains.

"So you want us to guard her?" Tauriel asks, clearly not impressed.

"No, not guard, Azog will defend her with his life; just watch her, so she cannot be taken," he says, exhausted.

"Ada, go get some sleep. You are tired and stressed. The wedding is ready and Tahlia is safe," Legolas says in an attempt to coax the king to rest.

"I think you are right my son. Thank you both," Thrandiul says, before heading to his chambers.

"Legolas, we too should head to our chambers, we have been busier than most today," Tauriel soothes.

"Of course, my darling, you must be exhausted carrying our child. I am sorry, I am not used to you being with child," he apologises, leading Tauriel to their own chambers.

- xXx -

**Third Person POV… Again**

With the palace silent, everyone in their beds asleep, a shadowy figure looms over the throne, almost like a figure was sitting there. The figure takes a more solid shape; the figure of an elf, shadows obscuring his face. His once flame red hair now streaked with black, wears black armour, with cruel points and a mean-looking sword at his hip. He laughs, a deep, menacing laugh that echoes right through to the unconscious form of a love-struck couple, causing them to turn and shiver in their sleep. He grins, "Found you~" he sings mockingly before disappearing into shadows.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

The big day had arrived, I was about to be married and I'm so excited. I had been forced to spend the entire morning getting ready for the ceremony. As soon as I and Azog had eaten breakfast with the other members of the palace, I had been dragged to your chambers by Tauriel and the door behind us was shut. About half a dozen elf maids were there to assist in preparing my hair and appearance.

I slip the dress on over my head. Thankfully there is no corset for them to tighten, as that is not elfish in style and would be frowned upon. I take a seat in front of the mirrored desk and try to get comfortable. The she-elves brush my hair, which had grown longer than my hips in the time I had been in Middle-Earth. My hair is brushed so it shone and is softer than the silk of my dress. They begin to braid my hair in a traditional wedding style, with two feathery braids on the side of my head that combined into one twisting, messy braid that shortens the length of my hair to the small of my back. The braid alone takes an hour to construct, but then they start threading small coloured flowers, to match the king's crown, with it just turned spring. My ada's crown was often decorated elegantly with flowers and berries. The she-elves are finally done but give me no time to admire my hair, ushered out the room by Tauriel, giving us a few moments alone.

There's a knock on the door, "Come in," I say. My ada, Thranduil comes in.

"My little lamb, today you come of age and get married," he starts, voice wavering slightly, "I came to give you this." He holds out a stunning circlet. It is made of Mithril, a metal more valuable than gold and has elegant curves in typical elfish fashion. It has a few white diamonds but what really gets me is the small opal at the front of the circlet. "Your mother had it made when she found she was having a baby girl," my ada says, "I said for the opal to be a diamond but she insisted."

"Oh ada, it's beautiful!" I say, embracing him, "Thankyou" He places the diadem on my head, arranging the hair around it. "Come along my little lamb," he says, linking arms with me, "it's time for you to be wed."

He opens a door to a clearing you had not seen before; there are thousands of elves of varying ranks too, maids, chefs, soldiers, lords and ladies. I tread down the aisle in bare feet, not that I let Tauriel know, because I knew she would chuck a wobbly. The aisle seems to stretch on forever, with Azog at the end, dressed in his colours, the light brown like the leather of my necklace, and, surprisingly, silver, the colour of the royal family. I continue to walk, and he still hasn't turned around. The guests are all standing, gawking at me. I feel a slight blush make its way up my cheeks but all it does is give my face colour, like happiness, not embarrassment. We make it up to my soon-to-be husband and he looks me up and down. "I love the dress Pet," he whispers, smiling.

"My favourite elf picked it out," I say, a toothy grin across my face. He chuckles and the ceremony commences. _I'm not wearing shoes, _I mentally whisper to him. He gawks slightly, making my smile larger. _That, _he says, _is not at all lady-like._

_I rarely am, _I retort. The palace's wise-woman continues the ceremony, pride clear in her voice at being honoured to say the words she spoke. The ceremony was short, word-wise, but then she makes you join hands and begins to sing, the invitees joining in,

_"__Ut__matrimonium__sit__frequens__est,  
>Benedictus tu<em>_in__multos,  
>Utinam, quod<em>_stella clarissima__intueor__te._

_Utinam__vixeris,__nihil__ad__vitam beatam__et__cum separaverint vos,__  
>Non<em>_a__se__mortem__rapiam__corda.___

_Te__amare et amari__a__circuitu,  
>Tibi<em>_omnes__dryadalum__fortunam__regna__suae.__"_

And with that, a golden glow surrounds the both of us and lingers for a moment. Two rings appear on our fingers, both made of mithril. I notice they have no gems, but I think that makes them even more beautiful. The formal part of the marriage ceremony is over and the crowd claps and cheers as Azog and I link arms and walk hand-in-hand down the aisle. We go through the doors and realise at least an hour had passed during the ceremony. We make our way up to your chambers to change for the feast Thranduil insisted we have to mark the marriage.

I find a dress lying on the bed. It is another floor-length gown, but is sleeveless and olive green in colour. It has a lot of light brown embroidery and a transparent, draped material in brown over the top from the hips down. Azog however, only changes his tunic to a white one as I slip out of my dress into the new one. I feel Azog's eyes admiring my body as I slip into this new gown. I turn and pick up my boots, putting them on. Noticing the question forming on Azog's face I tell him," She's more likely to notice a lack of shoes up close." His face forms a dainty 'o' and I giggle, the expression making him look a lot younger than he was. "Shall we?" he offers his arm out to me.

"We shall," I say, taking up his offer. We leave the room, closing the door behind us, and head down to the hall for the feast my ada had prepared in mine and Azog's honour. We reach the doors. "Ready?" I ask.

"Not in the slightest. I have faced entire armies without batting an eyelid. But this, this is scary," he says.

"Me neither, let's go!" I reply cheerily and push the door open, not knowing what to expect.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

He laughs again, "So you finally figured it out, _princess._" He spits out the last word. My ada goes to stand, but Pharom is all too aware, "I wouldn't do that Thranduil; I don't like getting my hands dirty." Thrandiul sees his point, and stops.

"What do you want, you traitorous heap of skatá," I spit back, resorting to a bit of orcish, standing and releasing Azog's hand as I do so.

"Temper, temper," he tuts, and stops walking. He utters word and a shaft of purple light hits a nearby elf, killing her instantly. I try not to scream and he continues, "Pity, she was quite stunning." He smiles and moves on. He makes his way up to me and is only a few inches away. I go to pull out a hidden knife; although why I had it concealed in my dress was a mystery to me, although I was grateful for the foresight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says, "Don't want me to remove another guest now, do you?" he leers, but is dead serious. I stop. "What do you want? The throne? An army? Slaves? What?" I say trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"No, no dear, you are mistaken. If I wanted any of that, I could've taken it already. What I want is much more precious to the king," he says, a twisted smile covering his face. He lifts my chin slightly with a single finger, "I. Want. You." I lash out, well try to anyway, just to have him grab my wrist, him tutting me all the while. I swing out with my other fist, only to have him grab that one as well. "Now, now, princess that is not overly lady-like is it?" he taunts, leaning closer to me.

"Who says I'm a lady?" I lean even closer, and hit the bridge of his nose with my forehead, causing it to bleed. He releases my wrists to pinch his nose. I swing at him, clipping his jaw. I hear him cursing as I assault him with my bare hands, having long since dropped the knife.

I hear him mutter and suddenly, I can't move. "Stupid girl, have you already forgotten I have magic?" he says, wiping the blood from his split lip. He makes to move towards me, causing Azog to leap up with a knife in hand and rush Pharom. I see this and try to cry out, but watch as Azog too, is frozen. "Well, well, looks like your _soul mate_ wants in on our little game. Funny, last I saw of you, I had turned you into a little distraction. I found it so funny when your parents tried to reverse the spell and you got curse-cuts all over you. I see the scars still," he scorns. He snaps his fingers and I feel my body change shape, pain searing through my body at the forced change, as he summons a cage out of thin air. It is small, only big enough for two tiny birds. I find myself in the shape of a Wilson's Warbler; my face and stomach yellow and my wings and back green, like I had somehow kept the colours of my dress during the change. Azog is a grey warbler, like he also, has kept the white and grey-brown of his clothing.

The vile sorcerer scoops Azog and I up and dumps us in the cage he now possesses. It floats beside him and I find I can move again. I tweet frantically, as does Azog. I decide to show Thranduil the full scope of my powers, _we'll be right ada, we can escape. _

_My lamb? _He thinks, shocked.

_Yes ada, do not worry, we will come back soon. _I say, as Pharom takes us out the hall, the doors slamming behind him. I see the corridor fade in front of me, so I shift closer o Azog on the floor of our new cage. _Why us? _I think, to no-one in particular.

_It's okay, pet, _I hear Azog say, tweeting, soothingly, _we will fight our way out if we need to._

_I know, it's just, _I sniff, or as close to it a bird could, _it's our wedding night tonight, we were meant to start our life together, start a family, be happy._

_We will be Tahlia. Don't cry, _he coos. I look at him, twittering softly. "Shut it, you two. You sing when I order you to, or I'll use you as target practise," Pharom threatens, seething. We both stop all noise, huddling together. I look around, noticing how plain the surroundings are. The walls are black and the large windows are barred. It looks like a morbid version of the palace we were just in. I see goblins scurry around the sorcerer, who is obviously their leader.

Pharom walks into some chambers, noticeably grander than outside in the corridor. I see many items in the room, none look overly innocent. He sets the cage down on a high table, I go to ruffle my feathers, with the room temperature in here colder than the corridor, but find myself once again unable to move. I do not freak out at that, but as the cage disappears and I feel myself change again I begin to worry. _What does he want? _I think to myself. I am once more my normal self and, out the corner of my eye, see the same happening to Azog. I find you can move again, but only move to Azog, grasping his hand tightly, refusing to let go of his hand, lest I be separated from him. "Look, love in its most pure form," Pharom mocks, injecting venom into his every word.

"What do you want, Pharom?" Azog says.

"I? I want nothing more than revenge on that stupid king of Greenwood," he states, as though there is nothing wrong with kidnapping two royals on their wedding day.

"Why?" I ask.

"No, you ask no more questions. You are my playthings now. I. Own. You," he says. I find this a reoccurring thing, first Azog, now this crazy sociopath. I huff, earning looks from both males. "What was that all about princess?" the sorcerer asks.

"Nothing, just a thought," I say, deliberately giving nothing away.

"You will answer me you stupid girl," he slaps me. I slap him back, threefold what he gave.

"I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING YOU VILE CREATURE!" I yell.

I hear a rip and a cold chill on my body. He had the nerve to remove my clothing. I cover myself, maintaining as much dignity as I can. "You will tell me, or I will burn it," he says calmly, igniting a flame with his fingertips.

"Go ahead, see if I care," I say, a little childishly. He chuckles, but puts the dress on a hook by the door. "Now what was it I heard on the way here? Oh yes, _this was supposed to be our wedding night, we were meant to start a family," _he taunts, "remove his clothes. I want you to start a family."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

He laughs again, "So you finally figured it out, _princess._" He spits out the last word. My ada goes to stand, but Pharom is all too aware, "I wouldn't do that Thranduil; I don't like getting my hands dirty." Thrandiul sees his point, and stops.

"What do you want, you traitorous heap of skatá," I spit back, resorting to a bit of orcish, standing and releasing Azog's hand as I do so.

"Temper, temper," he tuts, and stops walking. He utters word and a shaft of purple light hits a nearby elf, killing her instantly. I try not to scream and he continues, "Pity, she was quite stunning." He smiles and moves on. He makes his way up to me and is only a few inches away. I go to pull out a hidden knife; although why I had it concealed in my dress was a mystery to me, although I was grateful for the foresight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says, "Don't want me to remove another guest now, do you?" he leers, but is dead serious. I stop. "What do you want? The throne? An army? Slaves? What?" I say trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"No, no dear, you are mistaken. If I wanted any of that, I could've taken it already. What I want is much more precious to the king," he says, a twisted smile covering his face. He lifts my chin slightly with a single finger, "I. Want. You." I lash out, well try to anyway, just to have him grab my wrist, him tutting me all the while. I swing out with my other fist, only to have him grab that one as well. "Now, now, princess that is not overly lady-like is it?" he taunts, leaning closer to me.

"Who says I'm a lady?" I lean even closer, and hit the bridge of his nose with my forehead, causing it to bleed. He releases my wrists to pinch his nose. I swing at him, clipping his jaw. I hear him cursing as I assault him with my bare hands, having long since dropped the knife.

I hear him mutter and suddenly, I can't move. "Stupid girl, have you already forgotten I have magic?" he says, wiping the blood from his split lip. He makes to move towards me, causing Azog to leap up with a knife in hand and rush Pharom. I see this and try to cry out, but watch as Azog too, is frozen. "Well, well, looks like your _soul mate_ wants in on our little game. Funny, last I saw of you, I had turned you into a little distraction. I found it so funny when your parents tried to reverse the spell and you got curse-cuts all over you. I see the scars still," he scorns. He snaps his fingers and I feel my body change shape, pain searing through my body at the forced change, as he summons a cage out of thin air. It is small, only big enough for two tiny birds. I find myself in the shape of a Wilson's Warbler; my face and stomach yellow and my wings and back green, like I had somehow kept the colours of my dress during the change. Azog is a grey warbler, like he also, has kept the white and grey-brown of his clothing.

The vile sorcerer scoops Azog and I up and dumps us in the cage he now possesses. It floats beside him and I find I can move again. I tweet frantically, as does Azog. I decide to show Thranduil the full scope of my powers, _we'll be right ada, we can escape. _

_My lamb? _He thinks, shocked.

_Yes ada, do not worry, we will come back soon. _I say, as Pharom takes us out the hall, the doors slamming behind him. I see the corridor fade in front of me, so I shift closer o Azog on the floor of our new cage. _Why us? _I think, to no-one in particular.

_It's okay, pet, _I hear Azog say, tweeting, soothingly, _we will fight our way out if we need to._

_I know, it's just, _I sniff, or as close to it a bird could, _it's our wedding night tonight, we were meant to start our life together, start a family, be happy._

_We will be Tahlia. Don't cry, _he coos. I look at him, twittering softly. "Shut it, you two. You sing when I order you to, or I'll use you as target practise," Pharom threatens, seething. We both stop all noise, huddling together. I look around, noticing how plain the surroundings are. The walls are black and the large windows are barred. It looks like a morbid version of the palace we were just in. I see goblins scurry around the sorcerer, who is obviously their leader.

Pharom walks into some chambers, noticeably grander than outside in the corridor. I see many items in the room, none look overly innocent. He sets the cage down on a high table, I go to ruffle my feathers, with the room temperature in here colder than the corridor, but find myself once again unable to move. I do not freak out at that, but as the cage disappears and I feel myself change again I begin to worry. _What does he want? _I think to myself. I am once more my normal self and, out the corner of my eye, see the same happening to Azog. I find you can move again, but only move to Azog, grasping his hand tightly, refusing to let go of his hand, lest I be separated from him. "Look, love in its most pure form," Pharom mocks, injecting venom into his every word.

"What do you want, Pharom?" Azog says.

"I? I want nothing more than revenge on that stupid king of Greenwood," he states, as though there is nothing wrong with kidnapping two royals on their wedding day.

"Why?" I ask.

"No, you ask no more questions. You are my playthings now. I. Own. You," he says. I find this a reoccurring thing, first Azog, now this crazy sociopath. I huff, earning looks from both males. "What was that all about princess?" the sorcerer asks.

"Nothing, just a thought," I say, deliberately giving nothing away.

"You will answer me you stupid girl," he slaps me. I slap him back, threefold what he gave.

"I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING YOU VILE CREATURE!" I yell.

I hear a rip and a cold chill on my body. He had the nerve to remove my clothing. I cover myself, maintaining as much dignity as I can. "You will tell me, or I will burn it," he says calmly, igniting a flame with his fingertips.

"Go ahead, see if I care," I say, a little childishly. He chuckles, but puts the dress on a hook by the door. "Now what was it I heard on the way here? Oh yes, _this was supposed to be our wedding night, we were meant to start a family," _he taunts, "remove his clothes. I want you to start a family."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Author's Note:

*CAUTION! SMUT, LEMON AHEAD* Don't like, don't read.

SamanthaJane13: Sorry I took so long!

~tjlockwood

I gulp. Should I or shouldn't I? I look at Azog, he nods, confirming. I walk over to him and with shaking hands. I begin to unbutton his shirt, taking longer than what was necessary. I pull the shirt off him, revealing his toned chest. I remove my own shoes, aware of Pharom's cold stare on my vulnerable body. I bend down and remove Azog's. I proceed to eliminate the rest of Azog's simple attire. We both stand stock still, waiting for Pharom's cold voice to lash out at us. "Good, now, make a family for me," he orders. I had read enough fan fiction in my old life to know what came next. Azog picks me up and moves to the bed, kissing me passionately. He stops and plants kisses on my jawline, making me moan softly. He continues to trail kisses down my neck. "Mark her," I hear the sorcerer say. Azog complies, sucking and biting gently on my neck, leaving a wine-coloured mark on in his wake.

He continues kissing me until he reaches my breasts. He cups one gently, while sucking the other. I moan loudly, while Azog continues to suck on my nipple while pinching and squeezing the other, making me arch my back. "Enough," our captor says, "Fuck her. Now." I had never heard him so blunt about what he wanted, but soon enough I feel Azog's member against my entrance. He thrusts into me, so fast and powerfully, I do not feel him tear through my virginity. He waits for me to adjust to his huge size. He looks down at me through half closed eyes. I nod and he starts to move in and out of me slowly. I moan with pleasure, and I hear Azog pant quietly as he thrusts. I feel a small knot form in my stomach, slowly growing bigger. My walls clench around Azog's now throbbing member. The knot in my stomach grows and grows the more he thrusts. The tip of his member grazes a spot inside me and I half moan, half whine. The brushes it again and again, groaning as he does so. The knot inside me grows even faster, and I feel it undo, screaming out as it does. Pleasure wracks my body, making me clench around him, pulling him over with me, spilling his hot semen deep within me. He moans, his thrusts growing desperate as you both ride out your orgasms. Staying inside you, he flips you on your side and lies next to you, filling me with his member.

We lie there, panting and smelling of sex. We bask in its afterglow, until our captor speaks, "Bravo. I must say, that was so wild, not elfish in the least. I am impressed. Now, get off my bed, I should have you, two slaves punished for such a thing, but it is your wedding night, so I think I might spare you." We both clamber off the bed and walk over to a pile of pillows near the wall farthest from the door. "That is where my slaves will sleep, and now is your bed. Sleep," he orders. I lie down beside Azog, trying to sleep in my most recent prison.

I toss and turn for hours. Pharom had fallen to unconscious ages ago, when his head had hit the pillow. I assume Azog too, had fallen to dreams, as he had kept still, arms draped around me shortly after we both had lain down. I shift slightly, in hopes of finding comfort. "What's wrong my love?" I hear Azog mumble.

"Can't sleep," I whisper, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I have had not a wink," he chuckles quietly.

"Why us Azog?" I say, tears threatening to spill.

"Because we are who we are. Fate tore us apart, brought us back together and now it chooses to test us. It believes we will crumble, but we will outlast it. We are survivors," He says.

"What if we have a family in this place, what will become of our children?" I say, suddenly worried about them, though they do not yet exist.

"We will escape before you have the chance to birth children," he says with utter certainty, "now get some sleep, who knows what we will be expected to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight Azog. I love you," I say, dozing off.

"Goodnight, Tahlia," he says, before falling asleep himself. That night, I dream of your home, the one I grew up in, and my family there. Did they miss me? No, it was like I was never there. I dream of my ada, he waits up all night trying to figure out where we are, pacing in his study. I dream of my brother Legolas, and his wife Tauriel, they sleep soundly, although bad dreams haunt his wife and unborn child. I sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

- xXx -

**Third Person POV**

As they mumble their goodnights to one another, they are ignorant to their captor listening in to the conversation. _So they think they can escape? _He thinks; _they will be here forever, them and any children she bears. _He had planned this for almost half a century; the two of them were not going to slip through his fingers again. His appearance had not changed since the she-elf was an infant, something he had often wandered about, but he wanted an answer because he didn't like not knowing.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

I feel a searing pain in my stomach and I splutter awake, trying not to throw up. I sit bolt upright, looking rapidly for a window or somewhere to relieve my aching stomach. My eyes meet Pharom's. I silently plea, too scared to talk, lest I heave all over myself and my sleeping husband. He seems to understand, "there's a nightsoil basin in the corner." I nod gratefully and rush over. I gag over and over before I finally stop, my breathing ragged and my stomach settling to its normal placidity. I turn to my captor. He has a smug look on his face, "what, no thankyou?" he earns my most furious glare as I refuse to talk to the sadistic sorcerer who found pleasure in my first night with Azog.

I tear your gaze away from him as I hear Azog stir into consciousness. He mumbles something and I move over to him, forgetting our nudity until I see his pale back. His eyes open and he sees me sitting to his left, wide awake but looking to him in a concerned, loving way. He sits up and shuffles towards me, wrapping an arm around me as he settles down in the pile cushions. He leans in to kiss my cheek, but stops when he catches a whiff of my previous upheaving, a scowl on his face, "Are you okay Tahlia? What did he do to you?" he clucks over me, much like a mother hen over her chicks.

"Its fine Azog, I must have eaten something iffy yesterday," I say, although the thought of my old newfound life threatened to bring tears to my eyes. _No, Tahlia, you have to keep it together. Be strong, he can't break you, _I think, controlling my emotions. A sudden clap snaps me out of my thoughts. I feel that forced itch cover my body and I look over to see a dark red light shroud Azog's body as he changes shape into whatever form our captor saw fit. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to block out the itch and reopen them as the itch fades. The first thing I notice is that I am not a bird like I was yesterday, but in fact, I find myself in the shape of a large, red-orange feline, more specifically, a tiger. I look over to Azog, who was a magnificent white tiger, with piercing blue eyes. _How do you know we won't attack you or run away? _I growl at Pharom as he clips a chain and collar around my neck.

"Put it this way, if you even try to get away, I will kill you," he states aloud. He proceeds to do the same to Azog, who didn't say a word, but I could feel the anger seeping from him. The sorcerer straightens and leads us out of the room and through a series of long, winding corridors through to a room much like the dining hall in Greenwood, but, simultaneously was almost a morbid paradox, with what would be elegant patterns were twisted and dark. He approached a throne, again, every similar to what one would find in Mirkwood, but twisted like a trees corpse. He moved over to it and sat down gracefully, clipping both myself and Azog to the throne, thankfully beside each other. I lie down next to my soul mate and lick him affectionately, as close to kissing as I can in my feline form.

We are forced to stay there all day, and we are fed only once, the hind quarter of some game animal. I talk quietly to Azog, fearful of angering your captor. We talk about small things. Azog and I already know about each other, everything from our childhoods to our favourite colours. Instead, I opt to talk Tenebrae and Lunam. _Azog? _I begin.

_Mhmmm… _he hums in reply.

_How long are wolves in-pup for? _I ask, unsure of where I really wanted the conversation to go.

_About sixty days, my pet. Why? _He looks over at me, curiosity written all over his face.

_Well, I think she wanted it as a surprise, but Lunam is in-pup, she has been since the night we lifted your curse, they figured we would be married and start a family anyway, so they – um – started their own. She must be due soon. _I say, stifling a yawn, I had not realised how fast the day had went. I suddenly hear Pharom yell, "IF YOU ARE LYING TO ME, I SWEAR I WILL BRING UPON YOU SO MUCH PAIN YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH!" I grimace at the thought of such a cruel punishment and feel Azog shift uncomfortably beside me. I rumble reassuringly to him, before I realise who Pharom is threatening. It is none other than Zargulg, the orc who nearly made my life a misery, had it not been for Azog. "No your highness, I would never lie to you," he says, his calm façade cracking. I decide to stir him up, _oh really Zargulg, never? _He jumps, startled by my voice.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Pharom asks, his face twisting into a sadistic smile.

"Nothing your majesty," Zargulg stammered. I chuckle, causing him to look at me.

_Why Zargulg, what. A. Surprise. _ I say. He lunges at me and you stand up quickly, baring my teeth. "You. Are. Dead. So is Azog. The elves killed you," he screeches, anger seeping out of him. I move forward as far as the chain allows. I feel as though I want, no, _need _to tear out his throat. _You nearly made my life a living hell. You wanted to use me _and _you just assume your own leader is dead without any proof! _I say with an ear-splitting roar. I see Zurgulg back away, and I feel more confident. "Now look you worthless pile of _ossa. _You've made my pet angry," Pharom says, but I feel as though the anger is directed at me as opposed to him, "Go drill your soldiers or _something_, just get out of my sight." The orc scurries in fear of either myself or Pharom, although I'm not sure who. I settle back down next to Azog, _Why did you do that? _He asks.

_I don't know, I – I was just so mad and I just did, _I say, chuffing at my own stupidity. I know there will be hell to pay but for now, I lay your head in my paws.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

It is only five minutes of peace before I feel the tug of the chains that bind me to the throne. I sigh and stand up, Azog doing the same beside me. We pad back to Pharom's room, not worried even though I know that if I am to receive punishment, this'll be the place. I see Pharom come towards us and I brace myself for the blow, but instead I feel him remove the chain and collar, having already removed Azog's. I feel myself changing, and I pray that it is into my normal self. This time, the change hurts, as if my captor is drawing it out for as long as he can. I feel every bone pop and break before settling to their normal positions. I resist screaming throughout the ordeal and apparently, that's not what my captor wants. "Why do you not scream, Tahlia? Does it not hurt?" he taunts, "oh well, no harm done then. Your husband on the other hand, looks a little shaken up at that little stunt I pulled, you should really watch what you do, for you shall both be punished." I look over to see Azog sitting warily. I scoot over to check up on him, worry written all over me. "Are you okay Azog?"

"I'm fine pet. Just, promise me you won't be so reckless, no matter how noble your intentions are," he says, embracing me.

"Anything for you," I reply, kissing his cheek. My stomach growls and I hear a chuckle from behind us. "Hungry are we? I'll get food sent up here, can't have you staving," he mutters, more to himself than to the two of us.

I walk over to the pile of pillows and sit down, my back aching. Azog moves over and joins me. "Why are we here?" I ask.

"I don't know pet. There is no point pondering the past. We need to be strong," he said, kissing my head. Pharom comes back in, carrying a large tray of fruit. He puts the tray down in front of us before sitting down himself. "Well, eat. It's not poisoned," he chuckles, causing me to glance up at him in worry before tentatively picking up an apricot and biting into it, juice running down my chin. I continue to eat, looking over at Azog, watching him do the same.

Once the tray is empty, Pharom places it just outside the door, before ordering us to sleep. I do so without complaint, snuggling deeper into Azog's protective embrace.

After a long month of being a prisoner, going through the same routine, wake up, throw up, eat breakfast, change into a tiger, or whatever else takes the sorcerer's fancy, sit alongside Pharom all day, come back to the same room, eat, sleep, repeat.

I wake up, having slept better than I had in my time as a captive. I sit up, and shift my legs, feeling something sticky rub against my calves. I look down to see a small pool of blood attaining the marble and I scream, waking Azog, who looks at the pool of blood and looking at me with worry. By this time, Pharom too, has seen the blood and looks both angry and sad. "Clean it up," he says, deadly calm. I nod and rush to find a wad of white cloth. I rush back to clean it, the cloth quickly becoming a rich crimson. I silently weep, _the whole time, I was pregnant, and I never even knew. _Once I finish with the cloth, I stand, unsure of what to with it. "The fire," Pharom mutters.

I comply, not wanting to further anger him. I toss the stained fabric into the flames and sit back down beside Azog. He had been awfully quiet since I had screamed. I embrace him, unsure of what to say. He embraces me in return and I feel a tear fall onto my forehead. Looking up, I see him cry, and that brings renewed tears streaming down my face. I had not expected him to cry, never in a million years. I hear a door slam and look up to see that Pharom had left. "We need to go," Azog says.

"What? We can't" I say, shaking my head furiously. Unfortunately all too aware that our captor's temper was hanging like a spider web, fragile and could snap with the slightest puff of wind.

"We have to, this is our only chance. I can use an ivory-blessed power to hide us from him," he said, standing now. I nod and stand.

"We should change into something, something small, insignificant," I say, "like a moth."

"Yes, we must hurry, he is bound to return," he agrees. We both turn into pale grey moths, and flutter under the door and through a broken window, hearing Pharom thunder every insult under the sun as we make our escape.

After a short while, we slow down and notice just how far from Greenwood we truly are. Everything around us is a barren, stone-filled wasteland. _Mordor, _Azog says. I don't reply, I just focus on flying and staying with Azog. He is a little slower, having to maintain both his form and keeping you both hidden.

We fly for as long as we can, only stopping once we glide over a set of large, black gates. I land and change shape, back to being an elf. Azog does the same, looking as tired as I feel. I go over to him, supporting him as best you can. We keep walking, pushing on. We finally reach a forest, having walked through the night, dodging numerous search parties and stopping only to drink from a small puddle. I recognise immediately where we are. This was where you first saw Middle-Earth, when my now husband was my then captor. I nudge Azog, who also realises where we are, and I lead him out of the clearing and towards the old campsite. By this time, we are completely exhausted and I guide Azog to the matted ruins of a long abandoned tent. It is a mere soldier's tent, but I am grateful for the cover it provides. I eventually fall into a restless sleep.


	31. Chapter Thirty

We had been travelling for two weeks, hiding and eating what we could, when we could. I trust Azog, having no recollection of how to get to Greenwood, but I soon see the edge of the forest I know our family resides in. I run, dragging Azog with me, hope giving me the energy to move. We weave through the leaves, hearing Azog's contagious laughter fill the air. I join him in his delight, inhaling the smell of the forest, and loving it.

The palace emerges ahead of us and we slow down, calling out, "Ada! Ada we're home!"

"Thranduil! Legolas!" I hear my husband shout beside me. The large doors open and I see my family run through, Tenebrae close behind. Legolas crushes me in a huge bear-hug, twirling me as he does so before putting me down and blushing, noticing my nudity. Tauriel places a simple white gown over my head and passes Azog a pair of trousers. I turn to my ada, rushing up to him, tears of joy streaming down both of our faces, "my lamb, my lamb," he says, over and over, unable to believe I had, once again come home. I let go of him and turn to Tenebrae, _has Lunam birthed yet?_

_No, she is due soon though, _he replies, padding over to me. I hug him. _You smell of blood, did he hurt you? _Worry laced in his voice, I shake your head, and explain that I'll talk about it later.

We are led into the palace and up to our chambers. "Bathe my lamb, you have been through a lot," Thranduil says before leaving Azog and I alone. "Come along pet, you emit an odour worse than an orc after battle," he says removing the gown.

"Says you," I reply fondly, smiling at the use of his nickname for me. I lead him to the large bath that had been drawn for us. I slip in and Azog follows. I lie against him for well over an hour, until the water gets cold. We both get out and find clean clothes laid out for us.

After dressing we make our way to the throne to find Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel waiting for us. "Welcome home Tahlia," Tauriel says. Her stomach is much larger than I thought. I remember the loss of my unborn child and I tear up. Azog notices and wraps a comforting arm around me, giving me strength. "How long?" I ask.

"Only a few months to go. It's a baby boy," she says.

"What will you name him?" I say, excited now.

"We are not sure yet. We still have time, don't fret," she says, happy that I knew.

I hear the familiar pace of Tenebrae rushing to the room. _Tahlia! _He howls, _it's happening! _I look at the door as he rushes through, right up to me. I climb onto his back. "Lunam having her pups Azog! We have to go!" I call. Not waiting for a response, Tenebrae gallops out of the room and to the stables, where Lunam lies, panting and in labour. _How can I help? _I ask, flicking between telepathic and verbal communication.

_Make sure the pups are all alive, _he replies, licking his mate's muzzle. I nod and wait, vaguely hearing Azog enter the stable.

Lunam had no problems and had five strong, healthy pups, three females and two males. One of the females and a male are brown, common in Wolf-Wargs. Another female is black like Tenebrae while the last is white, the same as her mother. The youngest pup, a male, was different to the others, a patchwork of rust-brown, black and white. I look up at Azog and he is awestruck. "I have never seen a Wolf-Warg like it," he whispers, watching them all drink milk from their mother.

"He is beautiful. They all are," I say, leaning on my husband, dozing off in the warmth his body provides.

I wake up the next morning, having slept in the stables. I see Lunam fussing over the black pup, which was intent on escape. I can't help but laugh, _having fun Lunam._

_They are my own flesh and blood, with the stubbornness of their father, _she sighs, looking lovingly at the litter, _did you know that he killed thirteen of the strongest Wargs to get to me. He was the lowest rank because of his colour, black being unlucky for Wargs, while white is the exact opposite._

_Really? _I say, having heard nothing of Warg life before.

_Oh yes, Wargs' are very strict with tradition, _she says. I look at the pups playing. _Would you like to name one? _She asks, dead serious. I nod. The little patchwork pup shuffles over to me, sniffing my legs. I pick him up. Even being the smallest, he is about the size of a Jack Russell.

"Arcus," I say.

_An orcish name? _Lunam says, more than a little surprised.

_Yes, it suits him, _I reply. I hear someone enter the stable and feel Azog kiss the top of my head.

"Did you name him?" he asks.

"Yes, Arcus," I reply, earning a chuckle from him.

"Fair enough," he says, laying a tray down beside me. Arcus whines and I put him down, he goes back to join his siblings. I pick up a piece of bread and begin to eat.

"Dolor," I hear Azog say, looking pointedly at the brown female. Lunam chuffs with approval. I hear Tenebrae drag something into the pen, making Lunam stand up and move over to him, eating whatever game he brought. The pups seem unconcerned about their mother's absence. _Dolor, Tonitru, Lucem, Sinapi and Arcus, _Lunam says to Tenebrae.

_Beautiful names, _He replies.

I finish eating and pick up the tray, leaving the new family to do whatever Wolf-Wargs do. Azog and I walk into the dining hall and find it empty. I place the tray on the long table and I turn to find Azog watching me, smile dancing across his features. "What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," he says, acting innocent. I waltz over and leap onto him, catching him by surprise. He scoops me up and tosses me over his shoulder. I laugh and squirm playfully, earning myself a gentle slap on the butt.

He puts me down beside the sparring ring. I see my weapons, my bow and arrows and my twin blades. I look over to him, curious. "To defend yourself, I didn't teach you to fight for you to be helpless now, did I?" he says. I nod and put the quiver of arrows on my back, firing them at far away targets, hitting each in the bullseye. I collect the arrows before stepping into the sparring ring, warming up before I am approached by a soldier. "May we spar?" he asks. I nod and adjust the grip on my swords while we circle each other. He moves first, and we begin a fierce battle.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

He was a good fighter, aggressive like Legolas but slower, and I beat him only because of my own speed and stubbornness. I once more hear money changing hands, with a few disappointed sighs. I turn to Azog and I see him put something in his pocket. "You bet on me?" I ask smiling.

"Of course love. I would bet my life on you," he says, taking my right arm with his left, walking me back through the dissipating crowds to the stables. I only just notice just how uneasy the elves are at the Wolf-Wargs presences. There is no one within a good ten metres of where they made their home and it is quiet compared to the rest of the stables. I see Lunam asleep in the back corner and Tenebrae keeping an eye on the pups, which are clambering in top of him. I see the little black pup lying on Tenebrae's head, paws over one eye. I laugh as the pup covers the other eye. Tonitru wobbles and rolls down her father's face, clinging to his nose for a moment, trying not to fall, and then tumbles to the ground, chuffing in mild amusement. I feel something rub up against my legs. I look down to see Arcus, newly-opened eyes begging for attention, "Oh, all right," I sigh, sitting down in the abundance of straw, Arcus hopping into my lap. I pat him as Azog starts to talk. "Tenebrae, we need to tell you about what happened at Deadwood," he began. Deadwood was what both myself and Azog had called Pharom's citadel. "On the first night he made us…" he continued, looking over at me, the unspoken question lingering in the air. _He made us do what most do on their wedding night, _I say, resorting to telepathy, _he forced us to while he watched and I fell with child. _I see Tenebrae's whole posture change and his tail wag. _But I – we, lost it just before we escaped. _His tail stops immediately, _are you okay Tahlia? _He asks, I nod and feel Arcus snuggle up to me, comforting me in his own way, although too young to know why I was upset. "Can we try again?" I ask after a while, cutting off the conversation Tenebrae and Azog are having.

"Of course we can try again my love," Azog says, "we could try now if you want." The way he spoke sends shivers down my spine. A quiet hum from Tenebrae sends the pup on my lap leaping onto his siblings. _I think that you two should head off. Thranduil must have lunch prepared for you now, _he says. I stand and head out the door with my husband to the dining hall as so not to be late.

I walk into the room and take up my usual seat beside my ada, already a little uneasy at the volume of people in the room. "Hello little sister," I hear my brother say.

"Hello Legolas. How has everything been since I went away?" I say, trying to sound as if I had simply been on holiday.

"Well enough. The spiders are getting closer, we are to visit the dwarves of Erebor and we are looking for Pharom as we speak," he says, "We will find him."

By the time I start eating, the hall is filled with light conversation. I chat to Legolas, Thranduil and various other elves around me, who I had never met but was thankful for the company. The meal is finished and everyone moves off to continue with their daily routines. "My lamb," I hear Thranduil say before I leave.

"Yes ada?" I reply.

"He will come back for you. He will do everything in his power to get his revenge on me," he says.

"Why me Ada? What happened?" I say, walking over to him.

"When your Amil, your mother, was expectant with you, she fell very, very ill. Pharom was my Advisor and Healer at the time and said he could heal her, but instead, he was sucking the power from her. She told me what he did and I banished him only days before your birth," he told me, his usually strong voice wavering, "she had little energy left to bring you into the world, but she was soon well after the birth." He takes a deep breath, "she went out to sort out a small border scuffle only a month after you were born. She was ever the peace keeper and when she went out, only to be killed by a manic elf, who we had long suspected to be ill-of-mind. He heard of the news and came demanding an explanation."

"It's okay ada, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want," I lull.

"No, you need to know," he said, "He wanted answers about why _I _let her die. He had tried to kill her by taking her stone-blessing because he had once asked for her hand a mere few hours after I had and was jealous that he couldn't have her. He saw you and tried to kill you and your brother to remove every happy memory I had of her. I tried to kill him with magic but he had made a deal with darker forces and we fought until I thought he was dead. I only found later that he had simply spirited away to gain more power, his hunger for it insatiable. I saw him only once more when he took you away and on your wedding day. That is why he wants to take you from me." His façade finally breaks as he begins to sob quietly. I hug him and soothe him, saying small nothings until he regains his self-control.

"It's not your fault ada. Don't you ever blame yourself for a madman's actions. If I ever see him again, I will fight him until he is dead for amil's memory," I say, determination lacing my voice like the mithril circlet on my head, that and my ring the only things the vile sorcerer didn't take from me. I walk out of the room and see Azog waiting for me. I mentally tell him everything that my ada had told me, right down to my promise to kill the bastard that took me from my family twice in my lifetime. I go and change into a silver tunic and black trousers. I put your weapons on my back, along with a small knife in my shin high boots. I feel prepared to take Pharom on there and then.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

It had been two months since I was told why I was kidnapped on my wedding day. Ever since I got back I always had my weapons on me at all times, but had seen no sign of Pharom. I am once again with child and I had started getting the weird cravings and baby bump but I am on cloud nine regardless. I am walking down the halls of Greenwood when I begin to think that maybe he had given up.

Clearly I speak too soon as I hear the laugh that had haunted my dreams for months. I see him, in a black outfit, but not armour. Having learnt from last time, I don't give him any time to talk, pulling out my twin blades and rushing him, taking him by surprise. At the last minute, he blocks me with his broadsword. "And here I was thinking you were helpless," he says.

"I am anything but helpless," I snarl, pulling one sword back and slicing open his thigh, weakening him while I had him unfocused. I hear him grunt in pain and I back off.

We both circle each other, him like a vulture and me like its prey, although by now I have worked out that his strengths were not in hand-to-hand combat. He rushes me, but I block him with ease. We exchange blows and parries, earning me a small graze on the cheek and him a long gash in his sword arm. There is a large pool of blood on the ground, although it is all his. I had only seen Azog, to whom I had yelled, "Go away! Keep them all away!" clearly he had done just that as no guards had tried to dispatch my antagonist. _Azog and ada must feel so helpless, _I think as I stab at him, nicking his stomach and knocking him down. I raise your swords and plunge them down, ignoring his gut-wrenching screams. I watch the life leave his eyes, both the mint green and the purple. I check to be sure that he is dead, checking his pulse and breathing, before the fact I just took a life sinks in. I scramble away from the body and sit down, seeing the world in front of me swim as the adrenaline ceases to surge through your veins.

I feel no guilt, but I feel no relief either. I just sit there for over an hour, looking at the blood on the floor. I hear a door open and I look, although not completely see Thranduil look over at the body then at my crouched form in the corner, and upon realising what had just conspired rushes to me and embraces me. "Are you okay my lamb?" he whispers.

"I am fine ada. Him on the other hand," I meekly point to Pharom's lifeless form, "I'm not so sure about." Thranduil laughs, and so do I, as whole-heartedly as I could.

"You seem to have taken it well. I did not take my first fight-to-the-death anywhere near as well," he says, helping me to my feet. We walk out, feeling like myself once more. "Azog?" I call.

"Pet? Are you okay? I heard screams, I thought – I thought –" he sobs.

"Oh Azog, my dear, dear husband, I will never leave you. Not for anything," I say.

"Nor would I my love," he whispers through choked tears.

"Come now, don't cry," I soothe, taking his hand in mine.

"I could have lost you," he says.

"But you didn't, so we should not dwell on the past, we have big things to look forward to. Tauriel is due any day now and we too are expecting in time," I say, dragging him away from the hall I just fought in. I see Legolas rush past and down a hall, not even sparing us a glimpse. I look at Azog in confusion, only to find him looking equally as confused. I hear a loud rumble and see Azog stifling a laugh. "Hungry?" he says.

"Apparently so," I mutter, blushing.

"Well come on then. We will get something from the kitchen," he says, practically dragging me along.

We finish a small lunch when a thought suddenly crops up. "Azog, what time is it?"

"Three thirty, you fought for at least an hour," he states matter-of-factly.

"Oh, it felt like a mere five minutes," I sigh.

"Time passes when adrenaline pumps through your veins my pet, do not worry," he says, playing with a lock of my slightly matted hair. I huff, making a non-committing noise. Azog moves to touch my slightly swollen abdomen. He massages it, making me moan quietly. Azog stops, making me frown slightly.

"Azog, my lamb, I have both good and bad news," I hear my ada say, slightly exasperated, "the good news is that Tauriel gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The bad news is that he has a purple eye, like Pharom."

"That is not bad news, he is not Pharom, he is the son of the two purest beings I know," I say, hormones making me defensive.

"May we see the child?" Azog asks, resuming his fiddling with my long red-brown locks.

"Of course you can. Come with me," he says. I stand up and follow him through to an unfamiliar part of the vast expanse that is my home. We arrive in a long room that is clearly for medicinal purposes. Although there are large windows, only the top part of the windows opened. The walls are white and give the room a sterile effect. I see a curtained off area that obviously houses my sister-in-law and nephew. I make my way around the curtain to find an exhausted Tauriel holding a tiny pink bundle with a lock of blonde hair, obviously inherited from his father. "How are you? I ask, smiling at the babe's quiet form.

"I am tired Tahlia, but it is worth it. Are you having a boy or girl?" she replies, joy in her eyes.

"We are leaving it a surprise. Although I know they will be a large baby. The healers say that the bump is bigger than it usually is this far into the pregnancy," I say, taking my new nephew into my arms, cradling him, cooing every so often. The baby's eyes open and, much to Tauriel's and my own surprise, I do not gasp. The right eye is a deep brown, like his mother's, but the left is like a swirling purple, very similar to Pharom's own.

"It is a shame, isn't it?" she says.

"No," I state, "He will not be like him. Do not worry."

"But imagine what the others will say," she sobs.

"Do not worry yourself with the worthless opinions that anyone has. He is a beautiful child," I reassure her, "it means nothing to me or the rest of the family."

I hear the swishing of the curtain and see an elf, apparently a healer. I say your goodbyes and give the baby prince to his mother before leaving them in peace. I walk out of the hall and see Azog. I see that yet another hour has passed, making it time to retire for the night.


	34. Epilogue

_Twelve years later_

I ride through the palaces vast gardens on Tenebrae, with Azog and Lunam beside me. I hear the tell-tale giggling of our two twin children, a boy with platinum blonde and Azog's blue eyes and a girl who is like a miniature version of me, who are riding Arcus and Tonitru for the first time, but are naturals at the task. They turned old enough to ride them but had nagged me and my husband to for months beforehand. I finally gave in and let them a week after their birthday, and although my nephew had learnt to ride on Sinapi a month ago, they had long surpassed him in skill. "Come along Ayisha and Luca," I call behind me.

"Yes Amil," they reply in unison.

"They are just as much trouble as me, but as smart as their grand-ada," Azog sighs, shaking his head. I laugh, "I know."

My Ada had relinquished the crown and the realm to my brother almost a decade ago, and Greenwood was thriving. I knew that my Ada would be waiting for us, wondering when we would be back, _most likely pacing in his study, as per usual,_ I think. Azog turns around and I follow, deciding to call it a day, and after two different sighs and moans, our children follow.

I see the palace in all its glory and think back to when I first came to Middle-Earth, as a prisoner to the most fearsome orc in the land, whose arm I gave him. Many songs had been written by chorales of the realms of elves, men, and even dwarves, although most would deny it. I smile and remember how far I had come since that sleepless night, letting out a small chuckle as I dismount Tenebrae and take my children's hands, leading them back to the dining hall for the awaiting banquet.


End file.
